CaChOnDiSmO cÓsMiCo & CoMpAnY
by Rida
Summary: EPILOGO de Despedida...La Boda de Ron y Herm! Gracias por vuestro apoyo
1. 1 Hermione

Olas! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, si si, soy yo, la misma que escribio: "Sueños"

Weno, os explico, los capitulos de este fic, los va a protagonizar cada vez un personaje distinto, pero no por eso se va a parar el transcurso de la histora, claramente.

Es decir, que por ejemplo, este primer cap es hermione la que habla, pero después puede ser cualquiera, de eso os informo al final del cap.

Le dedico este cap a Rocio, que me ayudo a escribir otro fic, (tengo muchos escritos, pero solamente dos publicados) asi que se lo dedico.

Por cierto, escribo este fic tambien, para darle una lección a mi profesora de lengua que me ha suspendido porque dice que no se redactar, pero lo que ella no sabe es que en el otro fic he tenido 17 rr (muchas Gracias a todas XDD).

Asi que por favor no me dejeis mal y dejadme algun que otro Review...

Bueno ahora si...A leer!!

Hermione 1: La Competición Comienza

Estaba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería, una mesa para dos, aunque no esperaba a otra persona pues miraba mi carta tapándome la cara completamente, para de vez en cuando asomarme y mirar a la pareja de chicos que tenia delante.

Llevaba una semana espiando a esa pareja para poder hacer un reportaje, lo que más me intrigaba, y lo que me impedía hacerlo, era que el chico que acompañaba al rubio, llevaba siempre unas gafas solares que no me dejaban ver su identidad para poder hacer el reportaje.

Me encomendaron esta tarea pues según Gerard, soy demasiado buena, y no lo niego, no hay ningún trabajo de investigación que me hayan propuesto que no lo haya entregado en dos semanas.

Pero este me esta dando demasiados problemas.

Maldito Malfoy.

Siempre, desde el colegio impidiéndome mis objetivos, siempre amargándome con su voz arrastrada y sus Granger, eres una sangre sucia y esos insultos que me daba.

Sé que se hizo famoso porque le cogieron en un casting de modelos, pero esto es algo personal y voy a conseguir enterarme quien es ese chico que lleva gorra y gafas de sol.

Después de pedir lo que quería para comer, es decir, lo de siempre, estoy empezando a pensar que este camarero ya sabe quien soy, me presento aquí todos los miércoles a las dos y media de la tarde para sentarme en la misma mesa, y comer lo mismo, así llevo un mes entero.

Como y miro el reloj, las tres y cuarto, estos dos chicos están cogidos de la mano, pero, ¿quien es? Uno es el apestoso de Malfoy, pero el otro...

Ya le he preguntado mil veces al camarero que quien es, pero no me lo dice, yo creo que no me lo quiere decir, obviamente.

Draco y el chico X se levantan una vez que han pagado y se van.

¡Claro, así da gusto, pagan y ya, solo porque el niñato de Malfoy ha enseñado su maldito culo (por cierto no esta tan mal)en un catalogo de Kalvin Clein!

¡Pero yo no!¿Cómo va a ganar Hermione Granger un sueldo merecido?¡Es verdad! ¡Qué el sueldo que debería ganar Hermione se lo dan a Michael Cooper!

¡Buff! Este estrés me esta matando, no me puedo creer lo que acabo de soltar, bueno la verdad es que si me lo creo, acabo de descargar un montón de adrenalina mentalmente, mejor voy al baño a ver si me he puesto tan colorada como el culo de un marsupial...

¡Mierda! En serio, hoy, miércoles día 8 de diciembre esta declarado el peor día de Hermione Granger, me tendré que acordar de apuntármelo en un calendario del año que viene para que no me pille desprevenida...

Después de echarme un poco de maquillaje salgo del baño y voy al parking a por mi coche.

Estoy por la entrada al parking y veo a Malfoy besándose con el chico, me detengo y empiezo a mirar.

-Quítate las gafas, vamos-digo entre dientes, cualquiera que me vea...

-Uy Granger

¡El que faltaba! Michael, ¿dónde encontrara esa ropa tan cutre? Lo que más me molesta es que es de "Giorgio Armani", sí, pero de mercadillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Michael?"Le digo, él sabe que lo odio, así que ¿para qué ocultarlo?

-Bueno, he pensado que le voy a dar a nuestro querido jefe el señor Loober un adelanto de tu trabajo-me dice.

Realmente por tipos como este terminare odiando a los homosexuales.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vas a quitar el reportaje? ¡Ja! Vas listo, así que no sé por qué vienes...

-Mira guapa, primero quiero que sepas que soy mejor que TÚ y que voy a conseguir llevarme tu reportaje y voy a conseguir que te vuelvan a bajar a la sección de horóscopo, mira lo que te digo.

¿Será anormal el tío este?

-Estoy de acuerdo, ahí vas a terminar tú.

Me voy antes de que mis nervios salgan y arañen la cara de eso que llaman "el mejor reportero del dominical del profeta".

Por discutir con Cooper he perdido a los chicos.

Me voy enfadada a mi coche, no está mal para no tener dinero, un ex novio mío de América me lo regaló cuando salí de Hogwarts, pero lo dejamos porque me puso los cuernos... ¡Maldito asqueroso! Pero el coche me lo he quedado yo ¡Ja!

Arranco el coche y me voy a mi apartamento, este lo compartíamos mi otro ex y yo, está colocado en un sitio de gente con dinero y tiene muchos lujos, afortunadamente, mi ex se marchó, y ya no volvió, me quedo con el apartamento pero no sé cómo voy a pagarlo.

Necesito el reportaje ya.

¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Menos mal, creí que me iba a morir! Me quito los zapatos, y tiro el bolso y el abrigo al suelo y veo que tengo mensajes en el contestador, le doy al botón y me tiro en el sofá a escucharlos.

-Tiene dos mensajes; mensaje numero uno: "Herms guapa ¿qué tal?-es Ron, esa voz no se la quita nadie-me apetece mucho verte, ¿por qué no me llamas cuando quieras quedar?-tranquilo que lo haré-Nos vemos."Mensaje numero dos:"Hola Hermione ¿dónde estas?-¿dónde voy a estar?¿qué pasa, que esta chica no trabaja?-tengo que verte, han pasado muchas cosas muy interesantes, ya te contaré un beso".

Mmm qué a gusto se está en este sofá, pero mejor me voy a dar una ducha.

Me levanto, y llego al baño, cada vez me gusta mas el alicatado blanco. Me quito las medias y me bajo la falda, de repente suena "¡CRACK!" Miro alarmada la falda y veo una raja, ¡no me puedo creer que esté engordando! ¡Encima mi falda favorita! Bueno, ya estaba un poco pasada, la verdad.

Continuo quitándome la ropa, y pongo la radio ¡Mi canción favorita!

Me meto en la ducha cantando:

"It's raining men. Aleluya!…"

Me lavo el pelo con un champú que huele a coco y luego me echo la mascarilla alisadora, la verdad que me va muy bien, tengo el pelo muy liso.

Me aclaro y salgo del baño con un albornoz morado y una toalla en el pelo blanca cuando suena el timbre.

Abro la puerta y de repente se me lanza un pelirrojo bien formado y me besa.

"Te eché mucho de menos, Herm" me dice Ron

Yo me muerdo el labio inferior, pues me empieza a besar por el escote mientras me desabrocha el albornoz.

Yo no me quedo corta y le empiezo a pellizcar el trasero mientras me inclino un poco y le cojo la cara y le beso en los labios.

Vamos a mi habitación.

Después de una noche impresionante, Ron si que sabe hacerlo, me quedo hablando con él mientras estamos en la cama.

-Herm, ¿qué tal te va en el trabajo?

Que mono el chico, además de ser una fiera en la cama se preocupa por mí, no se como no me enamoro de él.

-Mal, el asqueroso de Cooper me está amenazando con que me va a quitar el reportaje del novio de Malfoy y me va a echar del trabajo.

-No le hagas caso, seguro que lo consigues-me dice mientras me acaricia el pelo.

-Ojalá.

Después de un rato, Ron se marcha a su casa, pues mañana trabaja, al igual que yo.

No tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme, estoy exhausta, me duermo y hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente no me levanto.

Me pongo un pantalón ancho de color negro y una camisa blanca con escote.

Como tengo el pelo recién lavado me lo suelto.

Me miro en el espejo y me maquillo, hoy, aspecto natural(base, rimel, lápiz de ojos, perfilador, brillo, carmín etc etc N/A: esta frase está sacada de el libro "Mi gato Angus, el primer morreo y el plasta de mi padre" de Louise Rennison, os lo recomiendo)

Cojo el móvil (celular), las llaves y el bolso.

Llego a la editorial, me siento en mi mesa y aparece el asqueroso de Cooper:

-Granger, querida, tenemos que ir a hablar con Gerard, date prisa.

Me levanto a regañadientes y voy al despacho de mi querido e idolatrado jefe.

-Veamos, Hermione, sé que eres muy buena, pero últimamente estoy de muy buen humor y quiero competitividad entre compañeros de trabajo, asi que el que consiga traerme dentro de un mes a esta mesa el nombre del novio de Malfoy, le asciendo, aunque también aceptaré otro bombazo de este tipo, el que consiga un reportaje con mayor extensión e información será el que gane, tenéis un mes.

Me quedo estática, no tengo tiempo que perder, a ver... ¿por dónde empiezo?

Iré a buscar a los mas allegados a Malfoy, a ver qué puedo hacer.

¡Bingo! Parkinson, ella a lo mejor sabe algo.

Voy a buscar en la lista telefónica... Pank, Panmle, Parkin, Parkinson Pansy.

Marco el número de teléfono:

-¿Si?-debe de ser algún asistente, o un amigo de Pansy.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, por favor, ¿Pansy?

-Si, soy yo-No me lo creo, Pansy no tenia esa voz

-Lo siento, creo que me he equivocado-le respondo

-Jajaja era una broma, espera ahora se pone-¡Maldito chaval! No puedo perder mi tiempo así con tonterías.

-Hola Granger-esta si que es Pansy, que chica más tonta...

-Hola, ¿podríamos quedar hoy a tomar un café? ¿Ésta tarde? Te tengo que hacer una entrevista- Seguro que así cuela, si le digo que quiero hablar de Malfoy me puede mandar al carajo.

-Está bien, supongo que quieres hablar de Draco ¿no?-Ups!!

-Bueeeno, también quiero saber que tal estas... -eso no se lo traga ni de coña.

-¿A las siete está bien?-me dice

-Sí, en el café de...

-No, mejor en mi casa: Avenida de Los Álamos nº 15 5º derecha.

-Está bien-digo mientras me escribo en la mano la dirección.

-Ven tu sola-eso me da mal rollo, pero a lo mejor es para que no sepan dónde vive, no hay que pensar siempre lo peor.

Me fui a mi casa a arreglarme un poco, me puse una falda roja con unas botas de tacón negras y un top de tirantes negro también.

Salí y cogí el coche, tarde quince minutos en encontrar la casa, no me fue difícil porque Harry vive cerca de ahí, quizás luego le vaya a visitar.

Salgo del coche, lo cierro y me acerco al portero que tiene encima él numero del portal, él número 15,

Pulso en el 5ºD y suena un timbre agradable, pulso dos veces mas y Pansy me abre.

Subo en ascensor hasta el quinto, mientras en el espejo del ascensor me miro y me arreglo el pelo.

Llamo a la puerta y me recibe una chica morena con los ojos azules y saltones, el hecho de que se haya teñido el pelo de negro, no me hace pensar que no es Pansy.

-Vaya Granger, veo que has cambiado-me dice mientras me mira de arriba abajo, esta chica me da miedo.-Pasa

Con un poco de miedo entro en la casa de Pansy

-Tranquila Pansy, no te robaré mucho tiempo.-le digo mientras camino mirando la casa, está a oscuras, sólo la luz de unas velas me hace ver donde está la mesa para sentarme en la silla.

-No, Hermione, vamos al sofá, es más cómodo ¿no te parece?

Realmente me da miedo, no se lo que me puede pasar con esta loca aquí.

CONTINUARA...

Que tal os ha parecido? Esta bien o no? A mi me gusta, no os desespereis porque no pasa nada interesante y que no hay casi SLASH.

Os digo esto porque en el proximo Cap hablara Draco Malfoy, y eso quiere decir que nos descubrira la identidad de su amado...

Ala! Quedaros con la intriga, pero antes de cerrar este fic porfa!! Dejadme un RR!

Un beso

NäTÿBläcK

Un aviso antes de terminar: quizas alguien haya llegado a pensar que tengo cierto rechazo a la gente homosexual por los pensamientos de herm en este cap...esta claro que no tengo nada en contra, porque sino no habria escrito estos fics slash, hermione piensa esas cosas porque le ha traumatizado el askeroso de cooper...ya os ireis enterando, pero herm tampoco llega a estar en contra de ello. yo aviso por si acaso.


	2. 2 Draco

Ola olita mis lectoras!! Ya estoy aki con el cap nº.........2!!WUEEEE

Este cap lo hice un poco mas triste, porque no estoy muy euforica para poder escribir un fic con un humor acido...(vale, tiene sus puntos este cap, no os asusteis)

Una cosa que siempre se me olvida en todos los fics, es que no me gusta nunka decirlo, porque es evidente, todos los muñequitos que actuan en esta funcion y el escenario y esas cosas son de Rowling (tmb de la Warner , pero creo que al fon de todo es de Rowling)todavia la tengo renkor por matar a siruis...�.�

Weno, si, os contesto a los RR (MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! )

Dani Felton: Muchas gracias!! Te gusto de veras? Pues sigue leyendo, a ver si te sigue gustando, y si, todo sale de mi brain…sino no se que haria!! Un beso!

Cerdo Volador: ola preciosa, a mi tampoco me da wena espina, sobretodo ya veras que empezaras a desconfiar una vez que hayas leido el cap, siempre me cayo mal esa cara bulldog!!jejej Un beso wuapisisma!!

Witchmin: Muchas Gracias, aquí tenes el 2º chap!!

Rocy!!: muchas gracias mi niña!! Aki tenes el 2º chap, a lo mejor no te gusta…(siendo cmo tu eres…jajajaj es coña baby) un beso

Liuny: Ya toy aki seguro que es el xaval que tu te piensas………xan xan xan!! Gracias y un beso!!

Ahora…A leer!! Mandenme sus opiniones via email, msn ) o via RR…

**2 Draco:**

Quedo con Harry como todos los miércoles en el restaurante, ahí viene, está guapísimo, aunque se podría cambiar de gorra.

Se para y me busca con la mirada, que pena que no le pueda ver, se ha puesto unas gafas de sol.

Me ve y me sonríe, ahí viene.

Se acerca, y me da un beso, luego se sienta.

-¿Qué tal cariño?-viene de una misión secreta de su trabajo, consiste en buscar unos manuscritos que dejo Voldemort antes de morir, o algo así, como les dije es secreto jeje.

-Muy bien, estoy agotado, ¿has esperado mucho?-me dice con una sonrisa.

-No, no te preocupes, por cierto, otra vez esta Granger espiándonos, mírala esta en la mesa de enfrente, tapándose con la carta, todos los miércoles igual, no se como no se cansa la sangres…-Harry tapa la boca con un beso.

-Draco, es mi amiga, y si no le digo que estamos juntos, es precisamente porque ella te odia tanto o mas que tu.

Granger siempre me cayó mal, aunque esté con Harry, la sigo insultando, lo de sangre sucia se lo digo como un insulto mas, no con la intención de ser impura, si usase el insulto como es debido, ¿creéis que estaría con Harry?

Comimos enfrascados en una conversación sobre el por que de que Harry no quiere venirse a vivir OFICIALMENTE conmigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Draco, tengo bastante con ser El-Niño-que-Vivió, y no me apetece que de a parte de ser eso, también el novio del modelo mas famoso de toda la comunidad mágica, lo suyo sería irse a vivir al mundo muggle.

-No, eso ya sabes que no, yo al mundo muggle no voy, jamás me gusto, me tiene que ocurrir algo espantoso para marcharme.

Me encanta discutir con Harry, porque me doy cuenta de que cada vez me enamoro mas de el, es bello, simpático, gracioso, y tierno.

Nos vamos y nos bajamos al parking para coger mi coche, y de repente veo que alguien me coge del brazo y me besa con furia y pasión.

Claramente es Harry, le conozco la lengua muy bien…

Con el beso me ruborizo y noto que algo caliente me recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Mmm…creo que debería ayudar a esa cosita que sobresale-me dice Harry mientras se relame los labios y me mira la entrepierna.

Cojo a Harry y lo meto en el coche, no puedo mas, estoy mas cachonda que una mona. (N/A: Frase de los Serrano una serie de televisión con mucho éxito aquí en España)

A toda prisa llegamos a casa de Harry, aparco como puedo, la erección ha ido en aumento, porque Harry no ha parado de decirme "guarradas" de esas que me gustan y de darme besos por los muslos.

Lo cojo y lo empotro contra el coche nada mas haber salido, le beso por todos los lugares de su cuerpo.

-Para, para, vamos a mi apartamento, un vecino puede venir aquí-me dice Harry.

Llegamos al ascensor, le arrincono en una esquina y le empiezo a desabrochar la camisa con urgencia, le empiezo a besar y a lamer, cuando de repente se abre la puerta del ascensor, yo, que pienso que es el piso de Harry, sigo en el ascensor desabrochándole del todo la camisa, pero giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda y veo a una viejecita con un chucho enano, que tiene cierto parecido con ella.

La viejita, nos mira con la boca abierta, pero lo que mas me sorprende del caso es que el perro está igual que la señora, con la boca abierta.

Antes de que la vieja se ponga a gritar:"Me quieren violar, ayuda", le lanzo un oblivate y cierro la puerta del ascensor.

-Paralo-me dice Harry en uno de sus jadeos.

-¿Qué?-no comprendo

De repente Harry mueve un brazo y le da al boton STOP, y nos quedamos en el ascensor parado.

-Hazme el amor aquí-sus palabras me sorprenden, pero cada vez me dan mas morbo, asi que le hago caso.

Nos quitamos la ropa mutuamente, muy deprisa, mientras que con nuestras lenguas recorríamos todo nuestro cuerpo.

Nos amamos como siempre lo hacíamos, fue lo mejor, yo creo que fue por el percance de la viejecita.

Terminamos extasiados en el suelo del ascensor, después de descansar unos minutos, nos vestimos, y nos vamos a la casa de Harry.

Esta vez el ascensor se abre en el piso correcto, pero sin viejecita ni nada.

Entramos y nos metemos en el jacuzzi (la casa de Harry está muy bien equipada-lleno de espuma y agua muy caliente, de color rojo.

-¿Por qué tiene color rojo?-le pregunto a Harry mientras me quita la ropa otra vez.

-Es aroma de fresas, solo que la esencia tiene color rojo, como la pasión.

Lo ultimo lo dice con un desgarre que me hace meterme en el jacuzzi con mucha prisa.

Paso la noche en casa de Harry, de todas formas tengo que ir a cenar con mi manager, así que mientras puedo pasar el día aquí.

Por la noche, decidimos salir un rato a dar una vuelta, y nos vamos a una discoteca muggle -ir si que puedo, pero vivir, ni de coña-y bailamos como locos.

Dejé a Harry en la pista porque iba ala barra a pos unas bebidas cuando se me aparecen unas chicas de esas que llaman los heteros "explosivas" y me empiezan a tocar.

A tocar, lujuriosamente.

-Hola, guapo, ¿Dónde estabas? A mi ningún pivon (tio bueno) como tu se me escapa.

-Pues mira, se escondía de ti.

De repente la chica se queda estatica y mira a Harry, que era el que habia dicho eso.

Y sin previo aviso va la chica y me besa, ¡qué asco! No me gusta nada, lo hace como con rudeza, los besos de Harry son mas suaves indudablemente.

Solamente por el hecho de explorar, le correspondí al beso, y al terminar la expedición de su boca, terminamos el beso.

Harry me mira con los ojos desorbitados y se lanza hacia la chica.

"Draco es mío"dice entre bufidos, evidentemente Harry tiene mas fuerza y le profina una bofetada en la cara.

Después de una milesima de segundo, me lanzo a ellos y los separo.

-Vámonos, Harry, y le cojo por un brazo, pero el me suelta y me dice:

-Yo contigo no voy contigo, Malfoy.

De repente, noto que algo en mi interior se cae al suelo y lo ocupa un vacío.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y corro detrás de Harry.

Salgo del local como puedo y veo que Harry esta llorando.

Me acerco un poco y le murmuro:

-Harry…

Pero pego un salto cuando veo que Harry me mira con cara de odio comprimido y me grita:

-Déjame, olvídame, te odio, no sabes cuanto daño me has hecho.

Me acerco a el con un poco de miedo y le acaricio la mejilla, después le elevo la cara con el dedo índice en horizontal(N/A: Lo describo mucho, porque me encanta ese gesto ), para que me mire a los ojos, esos ojos de color de las serpientes, del color que le hizo sufrir, del color del hechizo que mató a sus padres. Me doy cuenta de lo que sufre y con más razón le digo:

-Harry, te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, estamos unidos hasta siempre, estamos juntos en esto, te quiero, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo. Y lo menos que quiero es hacerte sufrir, ya lo has hecho bastante.

Me besa, supongo que eso sea un acepto tus disculpas

-No sabes cuanto te amo, Draco-me dice-solamente me imagino una vida sin ti, y no puedo, no puedo.

Nos vamos a casa, y volvemos al ritual del amor –como lo llama Harry de broma.

A la mañana siguiente, nos despertamos mas unidos que nunca, pero nuestro abrazo dura poco porque de repente suena el móvil, lo miro, y es Pansy, la ultima vez que hable con ella fue para hacerle jurar que no le contase nada a nadie de lo nuestro entre Harry y yo, pero evidentemente lo hice por Harry, porque yo quiero que se entere todo el mundo que lo amo mas que a mi propia vida, pero en fin…

Cojo el móvil.

-¿si?

-Draco, soy Pansy, me ha llamado Granger, y me va a hacer una entrevista sobre tu vida.

-¿Y?

-Pues que resulta que lo que quiere es saber quien es tu novio.

-No se lo digas-ya si que me molesto.

-No se lo diré a no ser que me des algo a cambio.

-¿el qué?

-Quiero una noche contigo.

La propuesta me asusta, y evidentemente no la voy a aceptar.

-Tu sigue soñando…-le respondo.

-Como no aceptes, se lo contaré a Granger y conseguiré encontrar a tu padre.

Mi padre desaparecio porque no quería ver que la relaccion de Harry y mia según a flote.

A mi eso me da igual, pero me inquieto porque mi padre juro que cuando volviese a vernos, mataria a Harry.

Y todo lo que dice, lo cumple, y mas si lo jura…

-Esta bien, Pansy, ¿Cuándo?

-El sabado a las cinco y media, y te quiero a ti toda la noche.

CONTINUARA…

-

en el proximo cap!! HERMIONE

a ver que nos cuenta sobre lo que pasa en casa de Pansy...

a todos les deseo unas felices fiestas (lo digo por si acaso no actualizo hasta despues de navidad, no lo creo, pero por si acaso)

Y ahora les toca a ustedes...

¿alguna duda, pregunta o aclaracion por parte de alguien?

REVIEW

Un beso

NäTÿBläcK


	3. 3 Hermione

Ola olitas amiguitas!!! Ya he vuelto mucho mas relajada y mas inspirada…ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!jeje por fin!! Adios instituto, adios matematicas, adios fisica…etc etc

Bueno, en este cap os presento a Hermione otra vez, nos contara lo que pasa en casa de Pansy y si saca alguna información!!! Ya vereis!!

Y gracias a…

Dani Felton: muchisimas gracias!! No me esperaba esto!! Aquí sigo…un beso

Cerdo Volador: Pansy a parte de una sucia es una engreida y muchas cosas mas!!! ¿Por qué crees que la escribo asi de warra? Pq me cae mal!!! Fatal!!ya veras lo que pasa con el pobre de draquito  Jeje tengo que ponerle un nombre especial a ese gesto…(el de el dedo en la barvilla) es que asi suena tan raro…Muchas gracias wapa!! Un beso

Weeno, ahora a leer y porfi porfi porfi (nunca me cansaré de decirlo) Reviews

3: Hermione: Un intento Fallido

-Tranquila Pansy, no te robaré mucho tiempo.-le digo mientras camino mirando la casa, está a oscuras, sólo la luz de unas velas me hace ver donde está la mesa para sentarme en la silla.

-No, Hermione, vamos al sofá, es más cómodo ¿no te parece?

Realmente me da miedo, no sé lo que me puede pasar con esta loca aquí.

-Sí, bueno.

Accedo y me siento en el sofá mientras Pansy me ofrece algo de beber:

-Café, zumo, agua, refresco o... ¿champaña tal vez?

Oo ¿Qué le ha picado a esta tía? Yo no vengo aquí a celebrar ninguna fiesta.

-Un café estará bien, gracias-se va hacia la cocina y yo me dedico a mirar las fotos, ahí esta Pansy con una chica castaña muy guapa... ¡Pero si es Lavender! No me lo puedo creer, me levanto a la estantería a coger la foto y de repente aparece Pansy con una bandeja que lleva dos tazas humeantes de café.

-Si, es tu amiga Lavender, no sabía de su orientación sexual, todavía sigue igual que tu, detrás de esos asquerosos que se hacen llamar hombres.

Después de oír esto creo que voy a terminar yendo a un consultorio...

-Vosotras... ¿estuvisteis saliendo?-le pregunto para que se afirmen mis sospechas.

-Si, aunque las he probado mejores-decía pensativa mientras miraba otras fotos, yo ya no miro mas los retratos a ver si me termino encontrando a cualquiera de mis otras amigas... prefiero no saberlo-bueno, no has venido aquí a hablar de mí ¿no? Vamos al grano, ¿qué quieres saber?

-bueno veras-digo mientras me centro en mi trabajo-estoy trabajando en saber quien es el novio actual de Malfoy, así que a lo mejor tu me podrías pasar alguna información...

-¿Y qué gano yo?-ya decía que no iba a ser tan fácil, sigue siendo tan estúpida como siempre...

-Pues, no sé... te daré el 10 del dinero que me den.

-No estoy hablando de dinero-un momento, un momento, ¿me está tirando los tejos? ¡Se está acercando cada vez mas a mí andando a cuatro patas! Y con una mirada de esas lujuriosas que me echa Ron cuando...

-Bueeeeeeeno Pansy, creo que no vas a recibir lo que quieres-digo y me levanto de un salto.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que yo quiero?-me dice.

No sé por que lo hice, normalmente lo que la gente hace es callarse e irse, pero no, yo no. ¡Mi subconsciente siempre tiene que estar jodiendo!

-Me estabas tirando los tejos, quieres que me acueste contigo a cambio de información...

De repente me doy la vuelta y veo a un chico vestido de traje de chaqueta... DIOS MIO QUE CHICO.

Castaño, ojos verdes, una sonrisa que derrite, cuerpo diez y el culo porque no se lo he visto, pero me arriesgo a decir que está...:P

-Hola cariño-el chico de acerca a Pansy y la besa, mejor dicho, la da un morreo...

Ahora es el momento de gritar... TIERRA TRAGAME, el novio de Pansy ha oído todo, ha oído hasta lo de que yo creo que me estaba tirando los tejos...

-Bueno, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga del colegio?

-Si, claro-me echa una mirada de esas que solo sabe echar ella, una mirada que parecía que me quería tirar los ojos a la boca, porque los ha abierto tanto que se le han salido de las orbitas-ella es Hermione Granger, Hermione, él es Christian.

-encantado-me dice. Argggg que tío más bueno.

-Lo mismo digo-debo de estar más roja...

-bueno, creo que te ibas, ¿no? Espera que te acompaño-me acompaña a la puerta y me dice.

-Primero, sólo te pedía que me dieses a cambio la inscripción gratuita durante un año al profeta, segundo tengo novio, lo siento, tercero, tuve en una época de mi adolescencia una etapa de bisexualidad, estaba traumatizada porque Draco no me amaba ¿ok? ¿Entendido? Ahora márchate por favor.

Va y me cierra la puerta en las narices.

No he pasado tanta vergüenza en los días de mi vida... evitaré al novio de Pansy si lo veo por la calle un día.

Como salgo antes de lo previsto decido ir a visitar a Harry, pero primero le llamo, vaya ser que este "ocupado" con Ginny o yo que sé quien, últimamente se lía con todas las chicas con las que se cruza.

Llamo y contesta Harry:

-Hola Harry, ¿estás disponible?

-Hola Herm claro, vente a casa, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos-me responde, que linda voz tiene.

-está bien, ahora voy para allá.

Cuelgo y voy para el coche, lo arranco (qué bien suena este motor) y voy a casa de Harry.

En unas manzanas antes que la casa de Harry veo a Malfoy hablando por el móvil, le sigo muy despacio, para ver lo que dice, parece que está discutiendo:

-Está bien... esta bien... entonces te llamo en la noche ¿sí?...Yo también te quiero.

-¿qué tal Malfoy?-La primera y ultima vez que hablare con él, lo prometo.

-Ah Granger, ¿qué tal?-que asqueroso que es, la ultima vez que hable con él fue muy grosero, era normal, aunque me dijeron que había cambiado, me echa una mirada de esas de tipo: "¡Soy superior que tu! ¡Te chinchas!"

-Muy bien, ¿Sabes que acabo de salir de casa de Pansy?-no-quiero-recordar-lo que he hecho por dios.

Draco debe creer que Parkinson sigue siendo lesbiana, y me dice:

-¿Así que tu también te subes al carro de esos asquerosos homosexuales?-¡Él si que es asqueroso!¡Es un discriminador! ¡Un racista! Y de todo un poco.

-Perdona mono, primero, no tienen que ser asquerosos, y no, no soy lesbiana, y por cierto, Pansy tiene novio así que no se como lo veras.

-Bueno, después de mantener esta repugnante conversación contigo me voy, que he quedado para cenar con mi manager.

¡Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cómo lo odio!

Acelero el coche y me voy a casa de Harry tan deprisa como puedo.

Entro en casa de Harry muy enfadada, y sin saludar:

-¿Qué pasa que no saludas?-me dice Harry.

Me levanto del sillón donde me había levantado y le doy un beso, un segundo después me vuelvo a sentar en el sillón donde estaba antes.

Llevo así unos diez minutos, y Harry se ha ido a su habitación, a hacer no sequé, ¿pero que pasa, que no me va a preguntar que me ocurre?

-Bueno, ¿ibas a esperar que te pregunte que qué te pasa? Es evidente que estas así y que has venido para desahogarte-me dice Harry y se sienta a mi lado.

Hago que no oigo ese comentario y le empiezo a contar todo lo que me ha pasó desde ayer, sin dejar de decir nombres, claro.

-y ahora me encuentro al apestoso de Malfoy y me empieza a insultar, no lo entiendo, menos mal que se iba ya porque me iba a dar algo, lo que me resulta raro es que esté por aquí, bueno, estaba a unas dos manzanas de tu casa...

-Bueno y cambiando de tema-me interrumpe Harry-por qué no nos vamos a cenar nosotros con ron por allí, ¿te acuerdas del restaurante donde está un mimo en el centro del comedor?.

Me parece muy buena idea, así que afirmo y nos vamos.

Llegamos al restaurante, es una sala de mármol blanco en las paredes y el suelo de mármol negro, realmente parece mas que un restaurante, un cuarto de baño, pero se come muy bien, aunque no sé si debería seguir pensando en comer tanto habiendo pasado el incidente de la falda...

Al pensar eso decido pedir una ensalada con vino blanco, mis amigos siempre fueron unos borrachines... xD

Ron ha bebido mas de la cuenta... se lo noto en que tiene la nariz rojiza y me recuerda al reno de Papá Noel como se llamaba... Rudolph jajaja, ahora parezco yo la borracha.

-Hermione ¿te acuerdas el día ese que te caíste por las escaleras de la sala común porque te habías quedado dormida en la chimenea y se te quemo la túnica?

No tiene gracia, me hice un moratón que casi se me engangrena la pierna, no me reiría, pero el alcohol se me está subiendo a la cabeza, y eso que el vino era vino blanco...

-bueno chicos, voy a ir al servicio un momento, ¿sí?

-Te acompaño Herm – me dice Ron, a mi no me importa, así que le cojo de la mano y le arrastro.

Abro una puerta donde se encuentran las dos puertas que dividen el baño de los hombres y el de las mujeres, también hay uno de minusválidos...

Ron me empieza a besar por el cuello, como siempre me hace, yo le respondo a los besos y a las caricias, instintivamente, nos metemos en el baño de minusválidos.

Los besos son mas apasionados, los mordiscos por el cuello mas ansiados, la temperatura aumenta y empezamos a sudar, Ron cierra la puerta con el cerrojo y pone un hechizo insonorizador en las paredes.

-Ron, Ron, bésame-cuando estoy en estado previo a la copulación suelo soltar cada tontería... ¡Pero tonta, si te esta besando!.

Después de besarme con mas necesidad, Ron me desabrocho la camisa... en este momento no tengo tiempo para pensar en nada mas que en como me hace gozar Ron.

Cuando terminamos, extasiados, permanecimos durante un rato para recuperar la respiración, después del acto carnal tan placentero, decido irme al baño de señoras para ver si me peinaba un poco, debo de tener unas greñas...

En efecto, mis pelos son como los de Chiwaka(N/A: el de la Guerra de las Galaxias, uno que tiene mucho pelo, disculpadme si he escrito mal el nombre xD)pero peor.

Me vuelvo a echar maquillaje, porque con el sudor se me ha corrido todo, no penséis mal, bueno si, bueno no... pensad lo que queráis ¬¬.

Ya salgo del baño, vuelvo a la sala donde están las mesas, entro por el arco de la entrada y al acercarme allí oigo unos sonidos de cubiertos, de gente hablando, es decir, lo normal.

Entro en la sala y todos se vuelven hacia mí, me miran los hombres sonrojados, y sus señoras escandalizadas, me miro y me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado abrocharme la camisa, estoy casi en sujetador.

"Tierra trágame", es lo único que puedo pedir.

Me abrocho la camisa, echo una sonrisita nerviosa y busco a mis amigos, que se tapan la cara con una mano... ¡eso es la amistad!(Lo pienso en tono sarcástico, evidentemente.

Me siento en la mesa, cuando veo que Ron está rojo como un tomate y Harry pone unos galeones en la mesa, sin pedir la cuenta, y me levanta de un brazo y nos vamos.

Nunca volveré a ese bar. Bueno, ahora tengo que pensar en la competición, sino me ganaré un despido...

Mañana buscaré a otra persona que no sea Pansy, ¡ya sé quién!

Zabinni...

CONTINUARA…

In the next chapter…Harry Potter!!! Nunca le hemos tenido como invitado, y no podia faltar asi que en el cap 4 Harry Potter (Aiii que lindo que wuapo, quizas un poco menos que Drakito…eh?)

Lo h dixo al proncipio y lo dire ahora…

¿Alguna pregunta, duda, o aclaracion por parte de alguien?

Review!!! O Messenger (rida3232), o via Tam Tam, o lineas de humo, por codigo morse…etc etc

Un beso…

NäTÿBläcK


	4. AVISO

Hola amigos! La noticia que os tengo que dar no es que sea muy buena, el problema que hay es que no puedo continuar la historia si no se que me leen, es cierto que quizas no sea muy buena, lo reconozco, pero una hace lo que puede;

Bueno, solo os pido un RR mas para poder continuar la historia, asi haria dos (gracias liuny ;))y la continuo, por el contrario, aunque me duela, si no os gusta tambien me agradaria saber mis errores para poder corregirlos en un proximo fic…

Solo un RR mas y continuo con el siguiente capitulo, que sera...Harry Potter, muchas sorpresas caeran en ese capitulo, lo advierto...pero para seguir...un RR mas!!

Un beso

**NäTÿBläcK**


	5. 4 Harry

¡Ola! ¿Qué tal están? Antes de nada, feliz año 2005 a todos y que ojala se cumplan sus propósitos a lo largo de este año, que a mi parecer promete que no estará tan mal.

Sin mas dilación contesto a los RR.

**Liuny:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? De verdad muchas gracias por dejarme este review tan alentador muchas, muchas gracias, aunque para ti, a lo mejor te da un poco de pena, porque tendrás que esperar a que Hermione lo descubra a su debido tiempo, y no le va a ser muy fácil que digamos. XD Muchas gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo, este capitulo es importante para el siguiente…bueno tu léelo y ya verás . Un beso wapa

**Moony sexy and ginny hoshman**: Bueno, gracias y aquí la sigo, espero que te guste un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

**Dani Felton**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estas? Bueno, gracias a tu apoyo yo sigo escribiendo, a ver si te gusta…gracias.

**Ary-malfoy**¡Hey! ¡Gracias! ¿De verdad también te gusta Neruda? A mi también me encanta Bécquer…me alegro que tengamos en común… ¡Sígueme leyendo!

**4: Harry: Traiciones**

Draco se levanta de mi lado para coger el móvil, ¿no será la chica de anoche?

Se que soy un desconfiado y un celoso, pero no le quiero dejar marchar, lo amo demasiado.

Se va del cuarto mientras habla por teléfono, seguro que es del trabajo, mientras me acomodo en la cama otra vez, todavía tengo fuerzas para otro revolcón, pero draco no se si querrá…

Ya viene, a ver quien era, le miro con los ojos de cotilla insufrible, pero que narices, es mi novio y tengo derecho a saberlo.

-¿Quién era Draco?-le pregunto con mirada inquisidora

-Era…era del trabajo, que no hace falta que vaya hoy a cenar, se ha cancelado, al parecer mi manager se dio un atracón de gambas y ahora esta ingresado en el hospital con un cólico intestinal-Por una parte es creíble,-porque tendríais que ver a su manager, dicen-cosa que no me creo-que era un modelo muy conocido, pero que por comer tanto, empezó a engordar y perdió su encanto, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, claro-pero noto cierto nerviosismo en esos ojos tan bonitos que tiene.

Bueno, no creo que tenga motivos para mentirme, ayer me lo dejo bastante claro, que me ama demasiado, hasta llegar a la locura, y cosas axial que me dice cuando su vena poética se exalta demasiado (N/A: ojala Drakito nos dijera esas cosas a nosotras, ¿no es así chicas? jeje)

-Pues vente aquí conmigo, que te fuiste y me empezó a entrar frío-le miro con carita de pena (N/A: lo siento por interrumpiros otra vez la lectura, pero la carita de pena es como la del gato con botas en la peli de Shrek 2 ¡¡Aiii que mono!!)

Draco cambia su cara de preocupación y se sienta a mi lado, me abraza y yo me apoyo en su pecho.

-Harry, ¿alguna vez te dije cuanto te amaba?-le miro a los ojos, los tiene brillantes, va a llorar.

-Draco, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto, estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar, es que cuando veo a alguien que lo esta haciendo.

-Nada, Harry, nada-se limpia las lágrimas que han caído por sus lindas mejillas-que tengo miedo de que nos separemos, te quiero mucho, más que a mi vida, y no te quiero perder, ¿entiendes?-Pues claro que entiendo, estoy en tu misma situación.

-Draco, jamás nos separaremos, te amo, te amo-le digo mientras lo cubro de besos, y empiezo a bajar por el cuello, lo que le provoca una sonrisa, ese es su punto débil.

-Gracias Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Por existir y por darle sentido a mi vida.

Le miro, -¿veis, la vena poética esta aflorando por su piel?- y le beso.

El me corresponde al beso, pero con lágrimas, ¿por qué llora?

-Harry, dime una cosa, ¿pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, me lo prometes?

Normalmente el que tiene miedo de esas cosas no es el precisamente, decido actuar tal y como lo hace el conmigo.

Lo hago que me mire, y le doy un beso, corto, pero un beso.

-Draco, sabes que no te voy a dejar ir jamás-le abrazo, es un abrazo donde nos fundimos en uno solo, nos intercambiamos las almas y compartimos la temperatura de nuestro cuerpo-te quiero, y nunca, ¿oíste? Nunca, voy a dejarte ir.

Sonríe y le abrazo para que no se sienta desprotegido, hay veces que le veo tan indefenso que me dan ganas de meterlo en una urna invisible y nunca perderlo de vista, abrazarlo con una fuerza intensa.

Jamás se podrá saber cuanto lo amo, nunca se podrá medir el cariño que le tengo…

Después de un rato de silencio, Draco se levanta y me dice que me quede ahí, que me tiene una "surprise"-�.� ¿Qué será? No es que no me gusten las sorpresas, pero es que las de Draco normalmente son un poco estrafalarias, ustedes me entienden…

Llega con una bandeja de mi cocina, y encima un vaso de zumo de naranja, unas tortitas (N/A: mmm me encantan, así que, ¿Por qué a Harry no? XD) y en un jarrón un tulipán amarillo, mi flor favorita.

Nunca me había traído un desayuno así, no le había visto tan detallista.

Le miro, y me da una media sonrisa, tiene una dentadura más bonita…:

-Harry, perdóname por lo de anoche, ¿si?-me mira con carita de pena (N/A: ¿saben cual es, no es así? xD)

Le doy dos golpecitos con la palma de mi mano al lado del colchón sin ocupar para que se siente, y cuando se sienta, le cojo la bandeja y la pongo en una mesa que conjuro al instante para poder darle un beso a Draco.

-Te perdone anoche, así que ¿para que volver a hacerlo?-y le sonrío, después de un rato el también me sonríe.

Draco se marcho a su casa un poco pronto para arreglarse porque tiene una cena con su manager.

Cuando me voy, me dedico a leer revistas de cotilleos-no porque sea un marujon, sino para ver las fotos de Draco. Sale constantemente….

De repente suena el teléfono:

-¿Diga?

-Hola Harry, ¿estás disponible?-es Herm.

-Hola Herm claro, vente a casa, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos-me responde, que linda voz tiene.

-Está bien, ahora voy para allá.

Bueno, así me entretengo un rato, parecía un poco cabreada, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo. (N/A: Es evidente que esto ocurre cuando Hermione sale de casa de Pansy. ¿Recordáis?)

Viene Hermione muy enfadada, y me cuenta que se ha encontrado a Draco y que se han empezado a insultar, y los problemas de su trabajo, en fin, vino a desahogarse.

Cuando ya se ha quedado a gusto le propongo irnos a cenar con Ron al restaurante del mimo.

Acepta y nos vamos.

Es evidente que Hermione y Ron se acuestan frecuentemente, bueno, ya tengo otro restaurante menos para no ir, esta vez a Hermione después de montárselo con Ron en el baño, se sentó en la mesa en sujetador, bueno, tenia la camisa desabrochada.

-Pero Ron, ¿tu la quieres?-estoy ahora con Ron en mi casa, el me contó lo que ocurrió en el baño del restaurante.

-¿Qu…que si la quiero? No lo se…es una sensación…de miedo, tengo miedo de que si vuelvo con ella otra vez, me aburre y la haga daño.

-Vamos, que tienes miedo a comprometerte.-odio estas situaciones, no se que decir ahora nunca.

-Debe ser eso, Harry.

-Quizás no la quieres demasiado, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? Háblalo con ella, si eso, a lo mejor así se aclara.

-No se que haré amigo…-Ron esta excesivamente preocupado.

Después de un rato se va y me quedo solo otra vez, en esta triste soledad que me carcome por dentro-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me gusta melodramatizar!

Voy a llamar a Draco, quizás haya terminado la cena, y se pueda venir conmigo.

-¿Draco?-se oye mucho barullo, debe de estar en el bar.

-Harry, voy para tu casa ¿si?-me dice

-Bueeeeno, haré el esfuerzo de soportarte durante unas apetecibles horas.

Draco guarda silencio y después capta mi chiste, es tan corto para algunas cosas, y para otras tan largo…: P.

Mientras Draco viene me voy a la ducha, el tiene llaves de casa, así que si no le oigo que haga el gran favor de darle uso a sus llaves.

-Harry, ¿Dónde estas?

-¡¡¡Aquí amor!!! En la ducha.

De repente me encuentro a mi amante enfrente de mí.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal?

Bien, ¿te importaría dejarme duchar? El hecho de que haga el amor contigo no quiere decir que haya perdido el sentido de la intimidad ¿sabes?

Me mira, me sonríe y se va al salón.

Después de ducharme me voy al salón con una toalla atada a la cintura. Esta sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

En la mesa hay una película.

-¿Vamos a ver una película?

-Si, es un musical, se llama Moulin Rouge(N/A: Preciosa película vedla), una película muggle, para mas información.

Me pongo mi pijama y me siento acurrucado al lado de Draco mientras me acaricia la cabeza y empezamos a ver la película.

Terminamos de verla y estoy llorando como cuando Cho Chang se puso a llorar en aquella cafetería de Hogsmeade-¡que día más bochornoso!-.

-¿te gusto?-me pregunta draco, me mira con lastima, es normal estoy llorando como una magdalena.

-Me encanto.

Me da un beso y con un dedo me retira las lágrimas tontas que cayeron por mis mejillas.

-Harry mañana por la noche no voy a estar aquí-me dice Draco

-¿Por qué?-el sábado siempre lo dedicamos a ir al cine o algo parecido.

-Porque tengo que cenar con un director de un catalogo para Francia.

-Está bien, cariño, ahora vamos a dormir ¿si?-le digo.

-Si, vamos.

Nos acostamos, en la cama, evidentemente, yo en el lado izquierdo y yo en el derecho, es cuestión de manías.

-Te quiero-me dice Draco, y me da un beso en la frente.

Me duermo, pero no se si es mi imaginación, o unas gotas caen sobre mi mejilla.

Será mi imaginación.

Por la mañana, Draco ya no estaba, pero veo una nota en su lado de la cama:

_Harry, ya he salido, mañana hablamos,_

_Un beso:_

_DM_

¡Que mono es!

Decido llamar a Herm, quizás quiere que la acompañe a ir de compras o algo parecido, se acerca la Navidad, y yo tengo que hacerlas.

La llamo.

-Herm, me voy a ir a comprar las cosas de Navidad, ¿vienes?

-Mmm Ron para, es Harry-me dice.

-Va a ser que no.-le digo

-¿eh?

-Nada, bueno que me voy a ir de compras de Navidad, así que si queréis algo llamarme al móvil ¿si?-le respondo

-Esta bien Harry.

Me visto, y salgo.

Veamos, tengo que comprar regalos a: Ron, Herm, Draco, la Señora y el Señor Weasley, Ginny, Fred y George…

Al señor Weasley, es mejor comprarle algo muggle, así que voy a ir a unos grandes almacenes del Mundo muggle.

Decido comprarle una caja de música, de esas que las abres y suenan, se volverá loco.

Después me voy al caldero chorreante para entrar otra vez en el mundo mágico, voy a comer, porque encontrar una caja de este tipo que no fuese muy afeminada, me ha costado mucho tiempo.

Cuando termino de comer son las cinco de la tarde, (N/A: joder, si que come tarde este chaval) voy a darme una vuelta por aquí a ver si veo algo para Draco.

Tenía en mente algo que cuando empezamos a salir me dijo que deseaba.

Deseaba un anillo, pero no un anillo cualquiera, sino uno que le durase para toda la vida, un anillo de compromiso mágico.

En ese momento, no tenía ni idea a que se refería con un anillo de compromiso mágico.

Consiste en un anillo que cuando se acerca algún problema para la pareja, le salen unos relieves de lo mas bellos, son tan bonitos y tan atractivos como la traición me dijo Draco.

Me acuerdo del gran deseo que tenía hacia el anillo y decido ir al lugar idóneo para adquirir un anillo de este tipo.

El Callejón Knorctum (N/A: El callejón aquel donde Harry cayo por accidente cuando iba al Callejón Diagon en el segundo libro, la primera vez que uso los polvos Flú ¿Saben cual es?)

Llego a una calle larga, estrecha y muy oscura, donde los establecimientos son malolientes y con velas e instrumentos para realizar magia negra.

Los dependientes son personas deformes, ya sea por una maldición como por nacimiento.

El ambiente que se respira aquí es desagradable, tengo que Salir de aquí lo antes posible, es como si un dementor estuviese acechándome.

Después de vueltas y vueltas encuentro la tienda que quiero; en la parte de arriba de la puerta hay un cartel mal colocado que reza:

**GoLbRyD's HoUsE**

En el escaparate hay de todo un poco, algún cáliz, unos ataúdes pequeños de madera carcomida por las termitas, dagas de color escarlata etc.

Pero lo que me hizo detenerme en esa tienda era el magnifico par de anillos que me esperaban para comprarlos.

Entro con decisión a la tienda, pero mi paso aminora porque me detengo a mirar cada artículo que hay en las estanterías, me consume un silencio doloroso, pero a la vez placentero…

-¿DESEA ALGO?-una vieja me hace salir de mi trance con su voz chillona y con sus uñas clavadas en mi brazo.

Miro a la vieja y reprimo un grito debido a su aspecto, tiene la tez blanca, y unos ojos profundos negros, no se les puede distinguir la pupila, y rodeados por unas grandes ojeras.

Su pelo es blanco y enmarañado, su sonrisa carece de dientes y es delgada y encorvada, camina con un bastón de madera.

-Eh...eh...si, quería saber el precio de los anillos del mostrador.

-¡Uyyyy! ¿Los anillos del príncipe? ¡Son bellísimos!-los acerca con un movimiento de varita, sus dedos son pálidos y alargados-pero debe saber que existe una leyenda, cada objeto de este lugar tiene una leyenda ¿sabe usted?

-Muy bien, pero por favor…-necesito los anillos… ¡son bellísimos!

-Escuche atentamente:-me interrumpe la vieja-Ocurrió hace tres mil años, un joven heredero de grandes tierras, negó su futuro, rechazo sus tierras, su dinero, y su porvenir como un gran señor.

Lo rechazo todo por una mujer, una plebeya que amaba con locura a toda la gente que le rodeaba, amaba con locura los bosques que la cubrían, adoraba el aire que respiraba, era feliz, pero siempre sintió un gran vacío en su interior, un vacío que no lo podía describir ni localizar, no podía descubrir su origen.

Descubrió porque sentía ese vacío, supo localizarlo y descubrir su origen cuando conoció al joven heredero.

Ellos huyeron de la familia del muchacho, pues amenazaron a su amada de muerte, huyeron y terminaron en un lugar donde conocieron a un mago poderoso que accedió a casarlos a cambio de el ser el tesorero de la confianza entre esa pareja.

Los jóvenes se casaron, y el mago les dio estos anillos y guardo en una caja de metal la confianza, pero una guerra estallo y la caja se abrió, la confianza de uno paso al anillo del otro y cada vez que había traición, el anillo se calienta y le transmite poco a poco el sufrimiento que se provoco en la guerra.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver la guerra con todo esto?-le digo, ya me he quedado con la intriga.

-La guerra estallo por una traición entre dos regiones, y como la caja se abrió simultáneamente con la primera puñalada del Rey de una región al de la otra, los ancestros le acarrean la culpa a los anillos. Los amantes murieron, pero se deshicieron de los anillos, solo se deben poner cuando estas seguro de que amas de verdad a la persona con la que compartes tu vida, cuando estas seguro de que no sientes el vacío que sentía esa muchacha…

Los pienso unos instantes, ¿amo a Draco lo suficiente? Si, lo amo mucho, muchísimo, si por mi fuese, nos iríamos muy lejos a vivir, donde nadie nos conociese…

-Me los llevo, estoy seguro-le digo.

La vieja me mira con una cara de desconfianza y me los da.

-Tome, lléveselos, no quiero cobrarle.

Dudo un poco, pero me marcho con ellos gratis.

Llevo los anillos en la mano metidos en una caja, camino por la calle, ya estoy en el callejón diagon, así que sin ningún problema.

Paseo por la acera tranquilamente cuando veo algo que me hace encoger el alma.

Draco y Pansy cenando juntos.

Eso no es solamente una cena de trabajo.

Instantáneamente, sin llevarlo puestos, los anillos empiezan a aumentar de temperatura, y unas lágrimas abordan los iris verdes de El-Niño-Que-Vivió…

CONTINUARA…

En el próximo capitulo…Hermione Granger y su conversación telefónica con… ¡Blaise Zabinni!

Bueno, claramente, primero lo tendrá que encontrar ¿no?

Os dejo algunas cosillas para ver si os avanzo un poco del capitulo 6…

-¿Encontrará Hermione a Blaise aquí en Londres?

-¿Cómo estará Blaise físicamente al parecer de Hermione?

-Si lo encuentra, ¿le responderá a algunas preguntas, o será tan capullo como Pansy?

Xan xan xan….estas respuestas y algunas cosillas mas fuertes en el capitulo siguiente que es el cap… ¡5!

Y ahora os dejo alguna que otra pregunta en cuanto a este capitulo, el de Harry, con los anillos y esas cosas…

-¿Qué hará Harry una vez salga de su estado de shock?

-Buscará algo…pero no material, sino psíquico o emocional…bueno, quizás haya dicho la palabra clave…pero para aclarar os dejo otra palabra muy muy muy importante…VENGANZA

Gracias a todas por haberme apoyado, os prometo que se me había planteado la idea de borrar la historia, pero gracias a ustedes que me han apoyado sigo aquí…

Muchas gracias y no dejen de plantearme vuestras preguntas, dudas y aclaraciones vía RR, aunque también podéis hablar conmigo por Messenger, o email, en mi ficha de datos está.

Un abrazo y gracias

**NätÿBläcK**


	6. 5 Hermione

Hola!!!! Que tal estais? Espero que muy bien, yo estoy aquí con otro capitulo des este fic, que parece que os gusta!!!! Gracias a las personas que me leen tanto como si me dejan o no reviews…pero siempre se prefieren xD

Ahora a contestar los RR

**Dani Felton**: ¡Ey! Gracias por los animos, tranquila que yo no la borro….jijij la verdad es que Pansy es un poco indeseable, si…bueno espero que te guste este capitulo un besito y gracias!!

**Cerdo Volador**: Ola!! Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí ya me puse contenta cuando te vi que me habias dejado review! Si, la verdad es que me muero de envidia…porque Draquito es mucho Draco…AISS que lindo que es!! Como soy medio bruja…jajajja te deseo que tengas la felicidad que no tuviste estos dias ¿si? Un beso wapisima y gracias de verdad!!

**Liuny**: Olas! Que tal estas? Bueno, lo de los anillos, era una tonteria adolescente que compro Harry para Draco porque penso que le haria ilusion, pero se le fue de las manos…

Con lo de los guiones y eso..he vuelto a poner comillas como hice en el otro fic, espero que asi te aclares mejor; a mi tampoco me ahce mucha ilusion Pansy! Jajaj un beso y gracias…

**Ary-Malfoy**: Wolas preciosa!! Bueno…siento decepcionarte, pero en toda historia el lector lo pasa mal..pero la recompensa, como siempre digo, es lo mejor…y lo de la personalidad de Harry, no se…los fics estan para escribir el tipo de personalidad que se puede tener pero Harry no lo hizo para si…en todo caso lo empezo, sin querer Drakito, pero el tampoco tiene la culpa jiji un beso un gracias!!

Y ahorita poneos a leer!! Jiji

**5: Hermione: Amor y desamor**

Si, Zabinni seguro que sabe algo, seguro que me puede decir quien es el novio de Draco.

Lo primero antes de todo, es buscarle en la lista de teléfonos, el mundo da muchas vueltas, y puede estar en la china…ojala que no.

Hoy por la mañana me levanté con ánimos de marcha, pero mi felicidad se deshinchó cuando recordé que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Me voy a la ducha, pero antes miro el calendario que tengo en la puerta del baño…

¡Dios mío quedan dos días para nochebuena! Genial, ahora tendré que ir a comprar los regalos…ya hablaré con Harry, aunque creo recordar que me llamo cuando estaba con ron y me dijo que si le acompañada, pero ya saben, estaba muy ocupada…

Después de pegarme unos cuantos berrinches me meto en la ducha y salgo diez minutos mas tarde con mi albornoz rosa y el pelo seco ya…me encantan los secadores mágicos, en un minuto tienes el pelo mas seco que el desierto del Sahara.

Desayuno unos crispies (N/A: copos de maíz, es decir, cereales) y me visto, esta vez con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta de cuello alto rosa.

Mierda, ¿dónde están las llaves? Las deje en el frutero, pero ya no se donde están.

Bueno, ya las buscaré, le pediré las llaves a la vecina a la vuelta.

Cojo el coche y en menos que canta un gallo estoy en el trabajo.

Busco mi cubículo (si, señores, yo, la mejor periodista del profeta, no es por fardar, todavía tengo un cubículo) y dejo mi abrigo; sin mas dilación voy a por el listín telefónico.

Aquí está, Zabinni, no era tan difícil, había pocos apellidos que empezasen por zeta.

Marco el número e instantáneamente me lo coge un chico:

"¿si?"

"Hola, soy Hermione Granger, ¿Blaise Zabinni se encuentra?"

"Hola Granger, ¿qué tal estás?"

"Gracias Zabinni, muy bien, quería hacerte unas preguntas, verás estoy haciendo un reportaje sobre la vida amorosa de Draco Malfoy…"intento explicarle, pero no me deja continuar.

"¿Dónde nos podemos ver?"Me pregunta el Slytherin.

"No se, donde quieras…en tu…"le intento proponer, pero parece ser que tiene prisa.

"Está bien, en tu casa, hoy, después vamos a cenar a un restaurante, y no me vale que digas que no."Me dice.

"Vale, nos vemos a las 6."Siempre digo la ultima palabra xD.

Ya está, como me pase lo mismo, o algo parecido que con Pansy… ¿recuerdan?

Cuelgo el teléfono con un poco de enfado, pero se pasará, por algo hoy salgo de trabajar un poco antes ¿no?

Con ese pensamiento me vuelvo a buscar unos informes, pero una fuerte colonia de Giorgio Arman me hace poner cara de asco y darme la vuelta:

"Hola Cooper, ¿Qué tal te va?"Le intento preguntar educadamente, hoy no me enfadare, hoy no me enfadare…

"Granger, parece ser que te va muy bien el reportaje ¿no es así? Bueno, nunca pensé en Zabinni, pero seguro que le sonsacas algo, pero no por tus encantos que digamos" Lo ultimo lo dice mientras pone una cara de asco que no se aguanta.

"El hecho de que tu seas gay y que ligues menos que Popeye no quiere decir que yo no esté buena" le digo. (N/A: Soy muy pacifica, y no me gustan las broncas así que mis insultos no es que sean muy buenos, pero acepto ayuditas XD)

Se da la vuelta y se va…se ha quedado un poco colgado, pero se lo merece, es peor que un repelente para ratas.

Ya es la hora de irme, querría ducharme y arreglar la casa para lo de Zabinni así que me voy en cuanto antes.

Estoy en el portal buscando mis llaves en el bolso, ¡y eso que es pequeño! Espera, creo recordar que… ¡no encontraba las llaves esta mañana!, tengo que pedírselas a la vecina.

Me costo salir de su casa, pues se dedico a contarme su vida y sus desgracias, pero aquí estoy, abro la puerta…

¡Que es esto! Mi casa esta por el suelo con un caminito de pétalos de rosa, esta a oscuras, bueno hay algunas velas, pero casi no se ve nada, solo el camino.

Salgo otra vez a la escalera para ver si es mi casa de verdad, pero alguien me coge de un brazo y me besa.

"Ron… ¿tenias tu mis llaves?"Le digo entre suspiros.

"Si, a lo mejor te llevaste un susto, pero ya veras que vale la pena" Me responde.

Seguimos el camino de las rosas, que conduce hasta mi habitación entre besos y desgarres de ropa.

Nos chocamos unas cuantas veces contra la pared, pero consigo caer a la cama.

"Quería que fuese una sorpresa" me dice Ron que esta a los pies de la cama mirándome.

Nunca me había fijado como es la mirada de Ron, es una mirada brillante, del color aguamarina, y en los ojos veo amor, veo dulzura y pasión.

"¿Todo esto lo has hecho por mi?" Le pregunto, estoy fascinada.

"Lo he hecho porque….porque te quiero Hermione" Me he quedado bloqueada, ¿me quiere? ¿Me quiere del tipo amor, lo que es que se ha enamorado de mí?

"Mira, parece difícil –me dice mientras se acerca y se sienta a mi lado y continua- pero me he dado cuenta de lo que soy sin ti, de que todo este tiempo nos hemos resguardado en el sexo, pero sospechaba que había algo mas, que quería compartir mas cosas contigo, y me di cuenta de que te quiero. A lo mejor no lo entiendes, ni siquiera lo comprendo yo, pero es lo que todos los humanos nos preguntamos ¿Por qué se ama?"

Me quedo alucinada ante lo que me acaba de decir Ron, y le beso, me di cuenta yo también de que le hecho de menos cada mañana cuando no lo veo al otro lado de la cama, cuando como sola en una mesa para dos, cuando duermo sin compañía alguna, ¿será que me he enamorado?

El beso que nos damos simboliza el amor contenido que se guardaba por vergüenza a salir de nuestros labios, pero ya no nos importa, nos amamos.

El abrazo es en compensación a nuestras preguntas que nos hacemos ahora en nuestra mente: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiera dicho que le amo? Pero ahora esa pregunta no importaba, con la calidez de nuestros cuerpos nos respondíamos.

Hacemos el amor, los labios de Ron recorre cada partícula de mi cuerpo, pero no solo eso, cada beso que me da me toca el alma, fina y frágil son nuestras almas, pero a la vez gruesas y difíciles de romper, nadie nos volverá a separar, nadie nos hará sufrir mas…

"Ron yo también te quiero" le digo cuando descanso en su pecho después de habernos entregado.

Pasaron dos horas y Ron se marcho, no sin antes decirme muchas cosas bonitas…

¡Estoy feliz!

Ahora he recogido la casa porque en cinco minutos estará Zabinni aquí en casa.

Llaman al timbre y primero miro por la mirilla para no llevarme sorpresas…es normalillo…aunque esos ojazos verdes no se los quita nadie, pero eso siempre lo tuvo de virtud, aunque luego fue un perfecto idiota, igual que Malfoy.

"Hola" le Saludo cortésmente.

"¡Hey Granger! Como has cambiado ¿no?" Es muy simpático, o eso es a mi parecer.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, y le hago alguna que otra pregunta…en conclusiones saco:

1º La pareja de Draco es un chico, es decir es homosexual. (Eso estaba claro…)

2º No es Zabinni, me ha enseñado las fotos de toda su familia, y lleva una sortija de oro en una mano.

3º De seguro que es de Hogwarts, mi intuición…

Bueno, creo que avanzamos, aunque muy poco.

Al final me quedo sin cena con Zabinni, tiene que cuidar a sus tres hijos, o algo así, aunque tampoco es que me apeteciera.

Esta noche Ron ha decidido pasarla conmigo, así que nos quedamos mirándonos toda la noche, hablándonos de cosas sin importancia y tan importantes para nosotros a la vez.

Nos dormimos mientras nos amábamos como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciéramos, como siempre, porque alguna vez lo seria…

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó el teléfono, así que lo cojo, aunque Ron ya se despertó:

"¿Si?"Contesto, pero Ron me empieza a besar por el cuello

"Herm, me voy a ir a comprar las cosas de Navidad, ¿vienes?"Es Harry…va a ser que no voy a ir a comprar teniendo aquí el mejor regalo que me han podido hacer.

"Mmm Ron para, es Harry" Le digo, aunque el hace caso omiso a lo que le he advertido.

"Va a ser que no."Se dice para si mismo, o eso creo

"¿Eh?" respondo

"Nada, bueno que me voy a ir de compras de Navidad, así que si queréis algo llamarme al móvil ¿si?"Me dice

"Esta bien Harry" Y cuelgo.

"¿Quién era?" Dios mío este chico es tonto, quizás por eso le quiero tanto…

"Era Harry amor" Le respondo dulcemente.

Pasamos el día entre besos y caricias, entre risas y recuerdos, y nos vino a visitar la noche y con ella una invitación de Ron a un restaurante del Callejón Diagon.

Me visto lo mas normal, pues en ese restaurante no hace falta ir de etiqueta, y vamos a la puerta del restaurante;

"Hola, buenas noches, ¿quieren una mesa para dos?"Nos dice el mesero

"Si, por favor" Le dice Ron.

Nos pide que le sigamos y nos sentamos en una mesa muy resguardada, pero donde vemos todas las mesas, y para aumentar mi felicidad, veo algo que me hace dudar, pero es lo que veo…

Malfoy y Pankirson están en la mesa de enfrente, aunque no de actitud cariñosa, primero pienso en lo poco que yo vi.

Vi a una persona vestida de chico con unas gafas de sol y morena hace mucho tiempo, Pansy es morena, pero su voluminosidad no es la misma que la de un hombre…

Ella no es su novia, está claro.

Cenamos y decidimos irnos a una discoteca a bailar un rato para bajar la comida que tenemos dentro…

Bailamos y bailamos como locos hasta la saciedad, yo empiezo a beber algunas copas de mas y cuando terminamos la noche estoy un poquitin borracha, aunque la gente me esta mirando con una cara…debo de estar mucho peor.

Ahora estoy en la cama, acaba de sonar el despertador, tengo un resacon…me duele la cabeza, y a cada paso que doy me retumban los oídos.

Me tomo un buen café y salgo para la redacción, a ver si me informo sobre lo que vi en el restaurante…

Entro en la oficina y justo en la puerta suele estar un atril con el periódico del día, pues para los trabajadores son gratis ¡faltaría más!

Miro la portada del periódico y se me seca la boca, abro los ojos como cualquier sapo.

Antes de ponerme a gritar me meto en mi cubículo, echo un hechizo insonorizador, y pongo el periódico encima de la mesa.

Lo miro para asegurarme que no es lo que parece, pero si que lo es, en el periódico pone:

**¡¡¡EXCLUSIVA!!!**

**El modelo de la gran firma de lencería para hombre Draco Malfoy,**

**Tiene una relación amorosa con una joven amiga de la infancia, Pansy Parkinson.**

**Las fotos están en el interior…**

Se me ha caído el mundo encima, pero lo peor es que…no están saliendo, ¿Cómo ha conseguido esas declaraciones? Voy a leer el interior.

Están las fotos del restaurante de anoche, pero se ve claramente que no tienen ningún sentido cariñoso, también hay fotos de ellos dos en la escuela de Hogwarts, y de cuando tenían mas o menos 4 años…espera un momento…¡esas fotos solo las puede poseer un familiar! Voy a leer el articulo, total, esta ya todo perdido.

**Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson,**

**Un amorío desde la infancia…**

**Gracias a un familiar cercano del modelo, **

**Nos ha llegado esta información.**

**Lucius Malfoy, padre del chico,**

**Nos ha contado algunas cosas:**

**Draco, mi hijo, siempre desde pequeño estuvo**

**Enamorado de Pansy, es normal,**

**Es una chica muy guapa y simpática. Ella también le quería, **

**Pero hasta el cuarto curso, tengo entendido, **

**No empezaron a salir en secreto, aunque siempre estuvieron juntos **

**Nos dice el desaparecido Lucius Malfoy, pero ahora esta viviendo en **

**Inglaterra.**

**Añade:**

**No se porque se ha podido dudar de la orientación sexual de mi hijo,**

**El jamás estuvo con nadie de su mismo sexo a la hora de una relación estable,**

**Pero no puede ni afirmar ni negar que haya tenido algún que otro encuentro **

**Con chicos del colegio Hogwarts… **

**…**

¿Pero qué es esto? No me lo puedo creer, esto no creo que sea cierto, ¿Lucius Malfoy ha vuelto a aparecer? Los aurores le dieron por muerto, pero ahora empezaran a buscarlo, pero por lo que tengo entendido, Lucius no se deja atrapar tan fácilmente, tiene muchas facultades para camuflarse entre la sociedad.

Me voy a casa de Harry, esto es indignante, no puedo creer lo que acabo de leer…

Llamo a la puerta de la casa de Harry, pero la puerta esta abierta, entro con sigilo, y me encuentro a Harry con los ojos enrojecidos, por llorar evidentemente con el periódico a un lado y sentado de cualquier manera en el sillón.

"Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre?"Le pregunto un tanto asustada.

"Nada, Herm, es que tengo conjuntivitis…" Me intenta engañar, a lo mejor soy mas desordenada que antes, pero sigo siendo lista, y se que la conjuntivitis es un virus muggle que afecta a los ojos, pero aquí no afecta a ningún mago…

"Harry, no me engañes, venga dime que te ocurre, no te preocupes que voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo que necesites" Le intento convencer, aunque algunas piezas de mi puzzle están empezando a encajar.

De repente a mi mente viene aquel día que estaba en el restaurante espiando a Draco y a el chico X… ¡maldita sea, tan lista para algunas cosas y tan tonta para otras! ¡Es Harry el novio de Draco! Prefiero no decirle nada hasta que no me lo diga el.

"Herm, Pansy…Pansy no es la novia de Draco, bueno ahora si, pero al que buscabais era a mi, yo soy el amante de Draco, desde sexto curso…pero ayer yo sabia que ibais a poner en el periódico, los vi en el restaurante, ¡los vi con mis propios ojos Hermione!" me explica mi amigo. Se me ha caído el mundo encima, ¿por qué Draco tiene que ser tan capullo?

"No te preocupes Harry, espera, te voy a preparar una tila ¿si?" Me levanto para ir a la cocina, encima de la mesa del salón veo dos anillos metidos en una caja, pero están elevados a pocos centímetros del suelo, y giran lentamente.

"¿Qué es esto, Harry?" le pregunto, pero creo que se que es…

"Son unos anillos que le compre a Draco, el siempre los quiso, aunque lo veo un poco raro, es muy desconfiado ¿no crees?"

"Harry los quería cuando era un niño, no sabia las consecuencias…" Esto defendiendo a Malfoy…dios mío donde vamos a parar.

Pero no me he dado cuenta de lo que me acaba de contar Harry, es decir, mi subconsciente cree que es mentira, pero Harry esta, o ha estado con Draco, quien lo iba a decir, son tan diferentes…

"No se…pero voy a tomar venganza de esto" me advierte Harry.

"¡Ni se te ocurra Harry! La venganza no solucionara nada, mejor habla con el, pídele explicaciones, que es lo que se debe hacer" Harry ha cambiado mucho.

"Hermione, imagínate que Ron te dice todos los días que te ama, te lo manifiesta cada mañana con un buenos días y una mirada brillante, te lo repite cada día y terminas por creerlo, creer en el, porque es lo que te pide el corazón, y de repente cuando eres lo mas feliz que se puede encontrar en la tierra, cuando estas en una nube de alegría, esta se deshace y caes al suelo, una caída dolorosa y sin salida, caes en un pozo sin fondo; pues eso es lo que me ha ocurrido a mi"

Lo que más me duele, es que tiene razón, pero le digo:

"Harry, tal vez tengas razón, pero la única persona que te puede sacar de aquel pozo es…"

"El tiempo" Me interrumpe con una sonrisa amarga.

"¡El! Harry, pídele explicaciones, si te enamoraste de Malfoy es porque cambio, y Malfoy cambio es porque te ama, no te perdería por nada del mundo, créeme" Le intento convencer.

"¡Hermione! No sabes lo que dices, mi orgullo sobrepasa todo eso, sobrepasa hasta el amor, si, es un defecto, pero no le voy a decir nada, porque caeré otra vez rendido a el y no creo que se deba hacer eso…" Me grita, yo me rindo, pero esto lo quiero hablar con Malfoy, así que ya me va a dar explicaciones, sino puedo por un lado, lo intentare por el otro.

"Muy bien Harry, pues sigue ahí, yo no te puedo ayudar" le digo y me voy mas enfadada que nunca, pero realmente lo que voy a hacer es ir a buscar a Malfoy, por supuesto.

No me cuesta mucho encontrarlo, esta en su casa, le llamo al portero y me abre, tiene la voz muy tomada.

Subo hasta la puerta y me abre, esta borracho y llorando, me ve y me abraza, yo entro en estado de shock, pero es el novio de mi amigo así que tendré que tenerle un poco de afecto.

"Hermione, yo le amo mas que a mi vida, no me puede dejar así" me dice mientras me abraza mas fuerte.

"Tranquilo Malf…Draco, he hablado con Harry, yo te voy a ayudar para que habléis, pero necesito saber porque estabas con Pansy la otra noche" Primero para ver si tiene razón Draco o Harry ¿no?

Después de calmarse un poco me cuenta lo ocurrido:

"Todo empezó el día que te propusieron lo del reportaje de quien era mi pareja…llamaste a Pansy y quedaste con ella en su casa, pero a mi Pansy me dijo que no te diría nada si yo pasaba una noche con ella…a mi no me importa que la gente supiera que yo estoy con Harry, no es un problema, pero para Harry al parecer si, así que a escondidas acepte hacer el trato de Pansy…"

"¿Pero no es mejor que lo sepan a que le seas infiel?" Si yo estoy en su situación no lo haría…

"Si, pero también me amenazo con llamar a mi padre, el hizo el juramento de que si se enteraba de que volvía con Harry, (N/A: Al final del cap os aclaro una cosa (1)) lo mataba…y suele hacer lo que cumple" Me explica.

Esto es más peliagudo de lo que parece.

"Draco, yo te ayudo, pero debes saber que tu padre está en Inglaterra, debemos deshacernos de el antes que nada…" Informo a Draco por si no lo sabía.

"Yo creo saber donde esta… ¿me ayudarías a encontrarlo?" Me pide Draco.

"Ron es auror, podemos ir con el, de todas maneras es buscado así que estaremos respaldados…" Le digo.

"Mañana vamos a buscarlo, no puedo pensar en lo que está pasando Harry…"

Por Harry y Draco hago lo que sea, se quieren mucho, así que ayudaré a Draco, total, ya no tengo trabajo así que tendré tiempo libre, muuuuuuucho.

Bueno, no sabía si dejarlo aquí o seguirlo, pero no me gusta hacer lo capítulos muy largos, asi os dejo con un poquitin de intriga muajajajaja

¿qué tal os ha parecido lo de Ron y Hermione? Lo hize un día de madrugada, a lo mejor está un poco raro…espero que no, dejarme vuestros comentarios.

Por otro lado pobre Harry ¿no? Me da mucha pena, pero la historia la escribi hace mucho, y asi debe ser, pero como siempre tiene su recompensa xDD ya vereis ya vereis jiji

En el siguiente capitulo veréis a Draco y todo lo que ocurre en la noche con la asquerosa de Pansy (sin animo de ofender, si hay personas que le gusta este personaje, lo respeto, aunque en la historia la estoy colocando un poco mal, pero es mi gusto).

Y tambien veréis lo que ocurre cuando van a buscar Hermione, Draco y Ron a Lucius…¿dónde etará escondido?

Unas preguntillas…

-Harry por supuesto no se quedara cruzado de brazos, ¿qué hará? ¿Venganza? Tal vez…

-¿Draco hablará con Harry?

-¿Harry se enterará de la busqueda de Lucius?

Xan xan xan…en el next chapter respuesta a todas las preguntas y a vuestros reviews, muchas gracias por hacerme un poquito de caso.

Todavia no se quien lo protagonizará, quizás haga uno con un narrador omniscente, es decir que os lo cuento yo directamente, porque sino será un poco complicado de entender...ya vereis en el cap 6...

Por cierto os explico lo que dije que iba a aclarar en el capitulo:

Resulta de que Harry salio con Draco en el colegio, y el padre de Draco se enteró, y por una discusión rompieron Draco y Harry, pero luego volvieron porque el destino lo quiso.

El padre de Draco se enteró y como Harry es el enemigo de su amo, y tambien suyo lo amenazo con matarle…aunque ya Voldemort haya sido destruido…

Asi que Draco hizo que habia roto con Harry para que el asqueroso de su padre les dejara en paz, pero seguian juntos…y ahora Lucius se ha enterado xan xan xan

Si teneis alguna duda sobre el pasado de Draco y Harry, siempre me podeis pedir que haga un capitulo…pero eso por peticiones.

Y ahora os toca a vosotros, dejadme un Review, que es lo que me hace ir al instituto contenta ahora que se acaban las vacaciones snif snif…

Un beso

**NäTÿBläcK**


	7. 6 Neutro

Holas!! ¿Qué tal les va? Antes de nada quiero decir que este es el penultimo capitulo, es decir que el siguiente es el ultimo...

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Rocío** y a **Elena**, que son las que me ayudaron para el cap final y este en una soporífera clase de francés…

Gracias a todas las personas que me leen xD ya si que se que vale la pena hacer esto :D.

Bueno a lo que iba, en este chap, lo que voy a hacer es escribir con el narrador omnisciente, lo dije en el cap anterior, pero por si alguien no se entero lo aviso…

Y ahora contesto a los reviews, gracias a tods las personas que me dejaron, y tmbien a las que me leen y no me dejan (si es q hay alguien...):

**Ary-Malfoy**: Hola : ( se que me falto algo…muchas me lo dijeron…me quede corta con la conversación de Zabinni, pero es que no le veía muy metido en la historia, y no creí necesario meterle tanto, siento decepcionaros…bueno, yo intentare recompensaros de alguna forma, acepto peticiones! Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad espero que te guste este cap! Un abrazo!

**Moony sexy and ginny hoshman**: Wenas! De verdad que siento haberos dejado con las ganas de la conversación con Zabinni, y tranqui, que ya le encontré un lugar a Remus para meterlo en la historia…espero que con eso me perdones …en cuanto a lo de el casamiento con Javiera…(¿debo suponer que eres tu xD?)Jiji quizás en otro fic! Un besito y gracias por leerme.

**Liuny**: Holis!¿que tal te va? Mucha penita que nos da Harry ¿no? Pero en las historias siempre es mejor hacer sufrir, ya que lo mejor será después ¿no crees? Jjaja en cuanto a lo de lucius…ya veras! Un beso y gracias!

**Cerdo Volador:** olas!! ¿Qué tal te va? Si…ya empieza lo bueno…pero espero no decepcionarte…de verdad!! Muchas gracias por leerme wapa! un beso!

**6: En busca de…**

Se encontraba sentado en una silla de color chocolate mirando a la nada, esperando a encontrar a su padre para poderse deshacer de el, de una vez por todas.

Draco estaba confuso, sorprendido, una antes enemiga, accedió a ayudarle a recuperar a Harry, aunque el estaba convencido que era mas por su amigo que por otra cosa.

Pero se lo agradecería eternamente, es lo menos que podía hacer, no sabia cuanto lo echaba de menos, y solo pasaron unas pocas horas después del enfado.

De repente, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sonó la puerta, era Hermione, estaba seguro, así que abrió.

"Hola Draco, vamos, Ron está abajo con el coche esperando" le dice la castaña a Draco.

"¿Te costó mucho convencerle?" le pregunta el rubio mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

**FLASH BACK**

Hermione llego a su casa con una pesadez de estomago tremenda, estaba preocupada, su amigo Harry estaba sufriendo por algo que jamás ocurrió, y se niega a aceptarlo.

Deja las llaves en el frutero y se quita los zapatos de tacón, se mete en la ducha y decide llamar a Ron, le tiene que pedir algo.

En menos de diez minutos Ron esta en casa y están sentados en el sofá.

Hermione se sienta en las rodillas de Ron y le dice mientras le cubre de besos (está claro que para chantajearle):

"Ron…tengo que pedirte un favor, que además te vendrá bien…- tiene como respuesta una especie de gruñido que interpreta que si -…pues quiero que nos acompañes a Malfoy y a mi a por su padre, sabemos donde esta"

Ron pega un salto, abre los ojos y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, Hermione le observa tirada en el suelo, pues con el salto de la sorpresa que se ha llevado, se cayó al piso.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendo el paradero de Lucius?" le pregunta, tiene mirada de demente.

"Desde ayer, por eso quiero que nos ayudes" Le pide ella, pero Ron todavía no había llegado al punto de también ayudar a Malfoy.

"¿Y a Malfoy? ¿Tenemos que ir con Malfoy? Bueno, mejor dicho, tu no vas a ir, y Malfoy menos. ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido?¿Que os hace tener que ir allá?" Le dice a la castaña, y ella le mira y contesta:

"Solo nosotros sabemos donde está, y queremos que nos ayudes a coger al papa de Malfoy, solamente así Harry volverá con Draco" Le respondió, mientras Hermione decía la frase a Ron se le iba poniendo cara de extrañado.

Ella decidió contarle la historia de Draco, explicarle que Harry y el están de novios y que por el incidente de Pansy y la amenaza del padre de Draco no pueden seguir con la relación.

Ron acepto a regañadientes una vez Hermione le había comenzado a suplicar.

"Está bien, Herm, pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por ti, no por el"

**FLASH END**

Draco se levanto mientras escuchaba lo que le decía Hermione, pero cuando termino el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, simbolizando agradecimiento.

"Muchas gracias, y por favor olvidemos el pasado ¿si?" le proponía Draco mientras le tendía una mano para ofrecerle su amistad.

"Eso esta hecho- decía Hermione mientras cogía la mano de su amigo- Ahora vamos, tenemos a Ron abajo"

Cuando salen a la calle, Draco para en seco; quizás Ron no quiera estar con el, seguro que se va a sentir incomodo.

Intenta mirar por la ventana del coche para ver la expresión de Ron, pero le es imposible descifrarla, quizás es indiferencia, o quizás es que no estaba enfadado.

"Hola Malfoy" dijo Ron sin mirar a Draco.

"Hola Weasley" dijo el rubio con la mirada baja y hablando en un volumen muy bajo.

Durante el camina hacia la casa de Lucius, Hermione intentaba hacer comentarios graciosos para romper el hielo que separaba a Draco y a Ron.

Ninguno de los dos la culpaban, una enemistad de tantos años no se va a deshacer en un instante. Era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo.

Llegaron a una carretera que era muy elevada, suponían que había una colina debajo.

Mientras subían la carretera, iban divisando poco a poco un paisaje de lo más hermoso.

Primero vieron un mar blanco, pero después se dieron cuenta de que era un bosque que lo atravesaba un río.

La nieve lo hacia mas hermoso.

Se quedaron anonadados mirando el paisaje hasta que alguien que esperaba detrás les pito con el claxon de su coche.

Entonces siguieron bajando ya la colina hasta llegar a la orilla del denso bosque.

Tuvieron que dejar el vehiculo, ya que les era imposible pasar con el dentro del bosque.

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que entrar cuanto antes, quiero acabar con esto ya" dijo Ron mientras se frotaba las manos para desprender un poco de calor.

"Draco, ahora nos tienes que guiar tu ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo Hermione al rubio.

No sabia si lo iba a recordar bien, pero encontraría a su padre costara lo que costase.

"Pues vamos" dijo Draco.

Se adentraron en el bosque los tres con la fe de encontrar cuanto antes la casa de Lucius Malfoy y arrestarle para llevarle a Azkaban.

Estuvieron dando vueltas y vueltas durante varias horas, y a los tres les daba la impresión de que estaban dando vueltas alrededor de un mismo árbol.

Buscaron la casa por todos los sitios, pero parecía haberse esfumado, o tal vez tenia un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Llegó la noche y la desesperación lleno los cuerpos de los tres, Draco pensó que se había destruido la casa, o que a lo mejor tenía un hechizo de camuflaje.

Tenía miedo de que no encontrasen a su padre, de que hubiera hecho esto en balde y de que no volviera a recuperar a Harry…

Envuelto en esos pensamientos, se dejo caer al suelo y rompió a llorar, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, ya no podía más.

Ron le miró y sus ojos se enternecieron, le dio lástima, el sabía lo que era sufrir por alguien, pero no en esas circunstancias.

Tuvo ganas de ayudar a Draco, pero se las contuvo, era muy orgulloso, así que le miro sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos.

Lo que no hizo Ron lo hizo Hermione, se agachó y abrazó a Draco, para consolarlo y le alentó con unas palabras:

"Draco, por favor, no te rindas ahora, no quiero que flaquees, lo conseguiremos, hazlo por Harry ¿si?"

Pasaron unos minutos en los que draco seguía llorando ahí en el suelo, pero una vez desahogado, se levantó y dijo:

"Tienes razón Hermione, vamos, no me rendiré" dicho eso se pusieron en marcha.

Después de unas rápidas vueltas, vieron una columna de humo, y Draco supuso que esa era la casa, la chimenea estaba encendida.

Acelero el paso y comenzó a correr esquivando los gruesos árboles hasta que vieron una casa de piedra gris, y de vez en cuando alguna marrón.

Tenia en la entrada una especie de terracita donde en el centro se encontraba la entrada, la puerta estaba entreabierta.

"La casa es muy grande, aunque no lo parezca desde fuera, deberíamos separarnos, quedamos en la chimenea de la entrada en diez minutos, si alguien lo encuentra, peguen un grito" dijo Draco.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se adentraron en la casa, bueno, era mejor llamarlo mansión. El edificio debía tener un hechizo reductor, pues era inmensa en su interior.

La chimenea estaba en el centro de una sala, estaba encendida y sus llamas chisporroteaban e invitaban a los tres a sentarse junto a ella y calentarse las manos, pero la obligación era la obligación…

Se separaron por las tres alas de la casa, subieron cada uno por una escalera y se dedicaron a buscar.

Ron con un lumus busco por cada rincón de su ala, pero no encontró ni un cabello dorado del padre de Malfoy. Miro por cada ventana de la habitación, para prevenir y no creer que estaba afuera, pero nada había en su parte de la casa.

Tenía la fe de que alguno de los demás lo hayan encontrado.

Y en diez minutos estuvo abajo, esperando en la chimenea.

Por su parte, Draco buscaba rápidamente por toda su parte, pero no encontró nada, y deseaba que Ron o Hermione hubiesen encontrado algo para poder acabar con este calvario.

Hermione, subió con gran ligereza las escaleras y comenzó por la primera puerta de la izquierda; con la varita en alto abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Ahí no estaba.

Siguió puerta con puerta y no encontró nada ni nadie, pero cuanto iba a bajar ya rendida, se dio cuanta de que una puerta faltaba por abrir.

Podía ver por debajo de la puerta una tenue luz que suponía que era de una vela.

El orgullo se hizo de ella y se negó a llamar al resto.

Fue con paso firme hasta llegar a un metro más o menos de distancia con la puerta.

Ahí aminoró la marcha y con un hechizo, abrió la puerta desde lejos y pudo ver que en efecto, había una vela enganchada en un candil negro.

Guardo silencio y se quedo quieta, casi sin respirar para ver si podía oír algo.

Después de unos minutos así decidió entrar, para estar segura.

Dio un paso, otro, otro y así atravesó el marco de la puerta. Resopló al haberse dado cuenta de que no había nadie en esa habitación.

Pero de repente…ahí estaba.

Se abalanzó a ella con rabia contenida y le cogió las manos para que no le arañase, y para que no gritase, le tapo la boca con un beso.

Bajó a la chimenea con la esperanza de que alguno de sus dos acompañantes tuvieran noticias…pero estaba claro que no, pues Ron esperaba abajo con la mirada hacia el.

"Malfoy, ¿encontraste algo?" preguntó.

"Nada, y si tu tampoco…¿dónde está Hermione?" Draco empezó a descartar y Hermione debería estar con su padre si es que se encontraba en la casa.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo mientras las dos mentes trabajaban a toda velocidad.

De repente un estruendo les llego desde el piso de arriba, e instantáneamente, Draco y Ron subieron por las escaleras donde había subido Hermione.

Corrieron por los pasillos como alma que lleva al diablo, abriendo cada una de las puertas, pero no encontraron nada, entonces, Ron le pegó una patada a la puerta (estilo Ángeles de Charlie) y vieron a Hermione sentada en el suelo, amordazada, con lagrimas en los ojos e intentando gritarles algo.

A Ron le recordó levemente al día que conoció al padrino de Harry…pero ahora no tenía tiempo para recuerdos.

Avanzo a zancadas a por Hermione y Draco detrás cuando alguien les cerró la puerta tras haber entrado ellos.

"Vaya vaya…resulta que mi único hijo, se ha vuelto mas traicionero de lo que era, ha hecho amistad con una sangresucia y con un pobretón…"decía Lucius Malfoy

Draco lo veía bastante desmejorado; tenía el pelo mas largo, pero lo llevaba sucio y despeinado, no lacio y brillante como solía llevar normalmente.

También su vestimenta cambio un poco, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta que en su pasado se podía suponer que era blanca, pero ahora con todos esos años se había vuelto negra.

Tenia barba y los ojos ya no eran lo que había sido en un pasado, todo el mundo le decía que tenia unos ojos muy bonitos, parecidos a los de su padre, pero ya no se podía decir lo mismo, el los tenia negros, por la maldad que guardaba dentro, pensó Draco.

"Alto, vas a venir conmigo asesino" le dijo Ron mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

El papá de Draco le miro por primera vez y puso cara de asco, Lucius era mas rápido que el y le mando a la otra punta de la habitación desarmándolo.

Justo después de haberle echado una ultima mirada a Ron, el padre de Draco, se acerco a Hermione y sacó una daga que acaricio el cuello de Hermione, y justo después de haber pasado el filo de la hoja, salía un hilo de sangre.

Lo normal seria que ella gritase de dolor, pero no lo hizo, tal vez por su orgullo o porque estaba aterrorizada de miedo, no cambio de expresión su cara.

"Draco te recomiendo que te deshagas de tus "amigos" conmigo y que huyamos de aquí…y que dejes a Potter de una vez por todas…si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo" le advirtió.

"Nunca me separaré de Harry, y ahora por favor deja a Hermione tranquila, ella no tiene la culpa de nada." Le responde su hijo sin perder el semblante.

Lucius perdió la paciencia y apunto a su propio hijo con la varita:

"Está bien, si no te separas de Potter, lo haré yo por ti"

Ocurrió en una milésima de segundos; Draco buscaba la varita por sus bolsillos- ¡Siempre tan perdida! ¡Pues mira si es pequeña! pensaba- El miedo le iba llegando a todas las partículas de su cuerpo, hasta llegarle al cerebro para poder hacerse a la idea de que se tenia que resignar a su propia muerte.

Vio salir un haz de luz verdoso dirigido hacia el, pero por la ciencia infusa, encontró la varita y consiguió hacer un escudo invisible que recogiera todo el maleficio de su padre y hacerlo contra el.

Eso es lo ultimo que recordó Draco, pues después cayo inconsciente al suelo, ya que Harry Potter se había interpuesto entre su padre y el.

De repente todo se volvió muy oscuro y confuso, ¿cómo había entrado Harry a casa de su padre? ¿Les había seguido?

Después de unos segundos de silencio la luz volvió, pero Harry cayó al suelo y se horrorizo ante la imagen que tenia delante.

No estaban ni Draco ni su padre, habían desaparecido.

Lloró, y lloró durante meses y llegó un año de soledad, sin la presencia de Draco, con el presentimiento de que había muerto, pero con la esperanza de que estaba vivo todavía.

**CONTINUARA...**

Ei!! Que no se queda así!! Tranqui to el mundo! ¿Cómo lo iba a dejar esto aki?

Hay 1 cap mas…donde intervendrá Harry…y algún que otro personaje nuevo vendrá, y otros volverán…(acepto peticiones…)

Bueno…los he hecho mejores claro está pero mi inspiración no está conmigo, pero si tengo que esperar a que venga…buff!!

A ver os voy a hacer una lista de las cosas que siento;

-siento que haya sido tan corto el cap

-siento que no haya tenido tanta emoción como creíais que iba a tener

-siento que el cap os haya dejado con preguntillas…

Pero os prometo que en el siguiente se resuelven todas…pues es el último snif snif…¡como pasa el tiempo!

Ejem ejem quería hacer un comentario sobre el beso de Lucius y Hermione…a lucius no le agradó, por las dudas…no me gustaría liar mas el fic, así que Lucius besó a Hermione pero porque no tenía otra alternativa…XD

Me estoy imaginando a Rocío y a Elena (a las que les dedico el cap! Un besito!) Reprimiendo el grito cuando hayan leído lo del beso…lo hice pa ellas!!

Bueno, ya os dejo y en el próximo y ultimo cap nos vemos…pero siempre podréis hablar conmigo por el MSN o no se como, pero se puede.

¿Alguna pregunta, duda o aclaración por parte de alguien?

¡¡¡Review!!!

Un beso

**NäTÿBläcK**


	8. 7 Final

Weeeno! Que tal os va? A mi genial! 

Os quería agradecer a todo el mundo que me ha leído.

Y deciros que os quiero mucho.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo final a todas mis amigas y a mis amigos también por supuesto, porque son ellos los que me han hecho ser como soy. Un beso a todos.

Ahora a contestar los Reviews.

**Moony Sexy and Ginny Hoshman**: Ola! Que tal te va? Tranquila que aquí hago (parcialmente) caso a tu petición ¿si? Un beso y espero que me dejes un RR diciendo que que tal te parece el cap final.

**Liuny**: Olap! Tranqui…¿Cómo crees que puedo matar a Draco? Me mataríais vosotras a mi antes xDD Bueno lee y a ver q tal te parece y Gracias por el RR

**Isa-Best**: Gracias! Ahora veras que le paso a Draco…jajja un Beso!

Y ahora a leer!

Harry 

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me dejaste así, sin más¿y pretendes que te olvide?_

_Es imposible, imagínate en mi situación, seguro que piensas Estoy en la misma Harry ._

_Pero no, porque fuiste tu el que me traicionaste, fuiste tu el que se marchó ¿recuerdas¿O es que me has olvidado después de cinco años?_

_Quisiera verte, de cerca y pedirte, implorarte que cuando vuelvas, no te marches, que no me dejes jamás._

_Pero si tú querías deshacerte de mí ¿por qué no me rechazaste desde el principio?_

_Sé que aunque no lo admitieses, todavía me amas, todavía me deseas, al igual que yo a ti._

_La distancia es un reto que el destino nos pone para ver si nos queremos de verdad, eso es lo que me gusta pensar._

_Que nos separamos por fuerzas sobrenaturales, o por una tercera persona, pero ¿y si los rumores son ciertos? A lo mejor te has ido de este mundo dejándome aquí, solo._

_Son incontables las veces que he llorado, son innumerables los sueños que he tenido contigo, porque aunque no lo creas, te tengo aquí metido y me niego, no puedo, sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón._

_Cada vez que pienso en la última vez, cuando recuerdo que casi mueres y que una nube de polvo interrumpió nuestras miradas, y luego desapareciste junto con tu padre, se me hace un nudo en la garganta imposible de deshacer._

_Porque te quiero, y jamás te olvidaré, Draco._

_Siempre te esperaré aquí, sentado en casa, llamarás al timbre de mi apartamento, yo te abriré la puerta y te abrazaré con todas mis fuerzas._

Para no dejarte marchar.

**.´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-. .´º'-.**

Termino la carta de Draco con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre que le escribo, acabo así, es normal, le echo tanto de menos…

Han pasado cinco años desde que se marchó, porque aunque Remus no me crea, se que no ha muerto.

El profesor Lupin tiene otra vez la plaza de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, y se vino aquí a vivir conmigo, pero no guardamos ninguna relación que no sea más que amistad.

El profesor Lupin aparece en el salón mirándome con sus ojos castaños:

"Harry¿qué haces?" me dice.

"Nada importante, solo me apetecía mirar esta caja" le digo mientras observo la caja de latón plateada donde le escribo cartas a Draco.

Hago eso porque me gusta pensar, que aunque no las tenga en material las lee.

La caja era de Draco, donde guardaba las cartas que nos mandábamos en el colegio mientras nos escondíamos de todo el mundo.

De repente me viene a la mente el recuerdo de cómo empezamos Draco y yo.

**FLASH BACK**

Camino lentamente, casi se podría decir que deambulo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Quería desaparecer de todo, mi vida no es más que un gran problema desde que nací.

Pero ahora todo ha empeorado, todo fue a peor cuando me di cuenta de una realidad tan absurda y tan horrible que me la negaba totalmente.

Me enamoré, si, hasta ahí todo va muy bien, no hay problema alguno, pero lo malo es que me he quedado prendado de la persona mas horrible del planeta. Bueno, tan horrible no puede ser si te has enamorado de esa persona ¿no me dice una vocecilla, supongo que sea mi lado coherente o algo así.

La verdad es que tiene razón, Malfoy no puede ser tan horrible si es que me he enamorado de él, algo bueno tiene que tener.

Sigo paseando con la cabeza gacha por los pasillos, hoy hay partido de quidditch, pero estoy supuestamente lesionado, no tengo motivación para jugar, así que he fingido, y si pierden, realmente es que me da igual.

Voy caminando por la biblioteca y cuando me doy cuenta tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me dejo caer en la puerta y me quito las gafas, las dejo en el suelo y me pongo las manos haciendo presión en mis ojos.

Me dedico a escuchar el silencio, es muy relajante, además me ayuda a aclararme mis problemas.

"Harry…quería hablar contigo" me dice una molesta voz que me hace salir de mi especie de trance.

Como estoy un poco de mal humor contesto lo más arisco posible.

"¿Qué coño quieres?" le digo, es que cuando estoy de mala leche, me pongo muy fino.

"Solo quería…hablar contigo"

Un momento, un momento, voy a analizar esa voz; fría, pero no tan helada como normalmente, silencio, muy silencioso, esa persona tiene que ser muy sigilosa y…ese olor…con el que intento soñar cada noche… ¡mierda! Es Malfoy.

Levanto poco a poco la cabeza, pero me doy cuenta de que no veo nada, no llevo las gafas, pero como los colores los distingo; descubro que esa cabellera rubia es de Draco.

"Vaya, los ojos los tienes espectaculares sin las gafas" me dice y me tiende las lentes.

"Gracias" le digo, como no me apetece discutir, le sigo el rollo.

"Quería hablar contigo, pero comprendo que no quieras" me dice tembloroso, jamás le había visto así.

Me tiende la mano, yo todavía no estoy muy convencido de hacer esto, pero le cojo su fría y delicada mano y me lleva por todo hogwarts hasta llegar a una sala, la sala que tanto ajetreo trajo en quinto curso; la sala de los Menesteres.

Abre la puerta y entramos los dos, después la cierra con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

En la habitación hay unos sofás rojos aterciopelados, y una chimenea, no hay mas, pero todo me parece mas hermoso cuando estoy con el.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, sin hacer otra cosa por miedo al rechazo, pero, aunque se que no me lo ha dicho con palabras, por una vez estoy seguro de que él también me quiere.

Las palabras nos sobran, y por eso Draco no dice nada, solamente se acerca, a paso lento, mirándome a los ojos, deja la varita en el suelo, en señal de rendimiento hacia nuestra enemistad, lo hace para que yo no tenga miedo, y no lo tengo.

Yo también tiro la varita al suelo, estoy pegado en una pared de la sala, se sigue acercando, mas, mas, pero sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sin dejar de decirme miles de te quieros.

Ya la distancia es mínima, pero aun así parece que tiene que recorrer miles de kilómetros para que ya nuestros labios choquen y que nuestro calor funda lentamente nuestra enemistad forjada por personas que no tienen nada que ver en nuestras vidas.

Al principio mi respiración se agita y me bloqueo, pero poco a poco voy notando que unas manos rodean mi cintura con delicadeza infinita.

Ya mi corazón se va relajando, pues estoy asimilando lo que me está pasando y consigo corresponderle.

Nos separamos con cuidado de no hacerlo muy bruscamente, y juntamos nuestras frentes, pero Draco me susurra al oído:

"Te quiero"

Le beso como si fuese la última cosa que hiciera en este momento, y pasamos la noche en esa sala que es la confidente de todo lo que nos pasará desde ahora en adelante.

**nnnn nnnn nnnn nnnn nnnn nnnn nnnn nnnn nnnn **

Ya ha pasado un mes desde esa noche en la habitación, y aún seguimos viéndonos allí, Ron y Hermione no saben nada de esto, de todas formas no creo que sea conveniente que lo sepan, un Gryffindor con un Slytherin, es algo inconexo.

Voy a la biblioteca porque tengo que hacer un trabajo de Pociones, esta todo en silencio, pero mi mente trabaja exhausta pensando en como voy a redactar todas esas tonterías del polen de un flor rara.

Sigo caminando por los pasillos tortuosos de Hogwarts, y de repente oigo unos gemidos de dolor, pero que el dueño del cuerpo impide que salgan por orgullo.

Aminoro el paso para descubrir quien es, saco la varita y me pego en la pared para poder escuchar.

"… ¿Me oyes? No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese Potter, es el enemigo de nuestro señor, y sabes lo que supone eso ¿no? Que también es nuestro enemigo"

"Jamás me separaré de él, Lucius, yo le amo con todas mis fuerzas y ni tu ni nadie nos separará" responde la otra persona.

El corazón se me ha parado en seco y sin dudarlo ni una vez salgo en ayuda de Draco.

"Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero te juro por toda nuestra dinastía Malfoy, que lo mataré, y a ti también si es necesario, Draco me voy muy lejos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no me entere de lo que pasa…"

"Lucius vete al infierno, que es donde tienes que estar, rata inmunda" le digo al padre de Draco mientras le apunto con la varita.

Parece ser que me ignora, porque sigue mirando a Draco, que esta en el suelo semiinconsciente.

"Recuerda Draco, lo mataré" dice, pero en un instante se desaparece.

Draco esta en el suelo tirado, jadeando y con las comisuras de los labios sangrando, es mejor que lo lleve a la habitación.

Lo cargo en brazos y lo llevo, cuando abro la puerta hay una mesita al lado de una cama de matrimonio con todos los útiles que voy a necesitar para curar a Draco.

"Harry" intenta murmurar, pero sé que está agotado, y como aunque le diga que se calle, no lo va a hacer, no le interrumpo.

"Harry…vete lejos, mi padre..."intenta terminar la frase, pero no puede porque le interrumpe una tos seca.

"Draco lo he oído todo, y que sepas que no te voy a dejar solo, ni se te ocurra la idea de que te voy a abandonar, eres lo único que tengo" le digo.

Me sonríe e intenta decir una ultima frase antes de caer dormido por una poción que le he hecho tomar.

"Por eso te quiero…"

"Shh ahora duerme" le ordeno y le doy un beso.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y últimamente sueño todas las noches con eso, nunca me he preguntado como pudo entrar Lucius en Hogwartsél estaba en Azkaban, y no se puede aparecer así como así.

"Bueno, Harry ¿comemos fuera?" dice Lupin para animarme.

.´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-. .´'-.

**Hermione**

Estoy caminando en un parque que esta completamente vacío, normalmente estarían los niños jugando con las hojas que han caído por el otoño, pero está chispeando.

Escondo mas mi cabeza dentro de la bufanda de punto gris, meto mis manos en mi abrigo marrón de pana, y busco un lugar donde sentarme para poder pensar.

Encuentro un banco de madera al lado de un lago, los patos no salen, igual que por los niños.

Quito las hojas que cubrían el banco, y me siento; relajo mis pensamientos como puedo, y cierro los ojos.

Realmente me siento culpable por el estado en el que está Harry, está sufriendo por algo que yo hice con la mayor intención de ayudar, pero de repente todo se estropeó y ya no hay marcha atrás.

¿Por qué ayudé a Draco a buscar a su padre? No lo sé, pero en ese momento tenía su muy razonable explicación, pero eso ya no son mas que tonterías, pero como diría Ron, no puedo empezar a buscarlo ahora, si Harry tiene fe en que Draco volverá y no ha muerto, a lo mejor él tiene razón.

Me acuerdo que cuando Draco se esfumó junto con su padre, nos quedamos allí, Harry guardaba el máximo silencio posible, se contenía las lágrimas, y se sentó al lado de donde Draco estaba milésimas de segundo antes y lloró en silencio.

Pasamos en esa casa toda una noche, pues no queríamos hablar a Harry, comprendíamos, y comprendemos que nos odie, pero estoy sorprendida de que Harry no nos guarde rencor.

Una calidez en mi mejilla me sorprende y giro la cabeza, Ron está en el umbral, con un gorro marrón y un abrigo del mismo color.

"¿Qué tal estás? Otra vez pensando en lo mismo Herm ¿no?" me dice Ron.

"Todavía estoy sorprendida de que Harry no se haya enfadado con nosotros, no puedo creer que no nos haya gritado, que no nos haya odiado ni nada parecido" le respondo mientras me abraza por la cintura y yo me apoyo en su cuello.

"Hermione, si Harry no nos ha dicho nada, es porque sigue pensando que alguien les ha separado, como una fuerza mayor en forma de prueba de su amor"

"¿Y si es cierto?" le pregunto curiosa.

Ron no me responde, guarda silencio y permanecemos allí un rato, pero empezamos a tener frío y nos marchamos.

"Hermione, Remus me ha llamado y dice que vayamos con él y con Harry a comer¿Qué te parece?" propone.

"Claro, así podremos estar todos juntos y hablar" digo

"…y planear nuestra boda" En cuanto Ron dice eso, paro en secoél me mira y me sonríe, yo estoy paralizada por la proposición.

"Hermione¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Dice Ron en respuesta a mi actitud

"Claro que sí, pero… ¿tú crees que es el mejor momento de celebrar una boda? Quiero decir…mira a Harry como se encuentra" le intento explicar.

Ron sigue sonriendo, yo pensé que iba a enfadarse o algo, pero no, y dice:

"Tranquila, no hay mejor momento"

Vamos a comer a un restaurante mejicano muy conocido, nos sentamos en una mesa Ron y yo mientras esperamos a Harry y a Remus.

Ron habla por teléfono, lo único que puedo descubrir es que habla con alguien del trabajo o algo, pero va a venir aquí.

"…Si, si, en el restaurante mejicano¿Sabes dónde? Está bien, pues entonces en el parque…si, si…está bien nos veremos allí, amigo" Dice y cuelga.

"¿Quién era?" le digo.

"Un compañero de trabajo Hermione, ya verás, ya verás"

Remus y Harry vienen después, Harry está muy desmejorado, ha adelgazado mucho, y tiene profundas ojeras, y los ojos enrojecidos, de llorar.

"Hola Harry, Remus" les digo saludando.

Se sientan en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, estoy emocionada por lo de la boda, pero al ver a Harry se me quitan todas las ganas.

Ron no menciona la boda en ningún momento.

Terminamos la comida y nos tomamos el café, hablando de cosas sin importancia, y sin nombrar a Draco, aunque Harry lo tiene muy presente.

Ya terminamos y salimos a dar un paseo, fuimos a un parque no muy lejano del restaurante.

Caminamos por los caminos del parque los cuatro hablando ahora, de mi trabajo.

"Me echaron y ya est�, no hay mas vuelta de hoja, si me despidieron fue porque no di lo suficiente" explico.

"No, Hermione, te echaron porque un compañero tuyo consiguió antes la exclusiva de Draco y mía, todo porque yo me negaba a contaros mi noviazgo con el" Interrumpe Harry.

Tiene razón, pero no quería decir el nombre en concreto, aunque si el lo ha dicho…

"Pero Harry, si tu no nos lo querías contar, estas en tu pleno derecho, compréndelo, si me lo hubieses contado a lo mejor te estarían persiguiendo paparazzis todo el día"

"Si, pero estaría con Draco"

Harry y yo vamos adelantados hablando de Draco y de su vida, hasta que Harry me dice:

"Hermione, gracias por ayudarme, sin vosotros no se que haría de verdad" y me abraza.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un merendero de mesas de madera de lo más hermoso, nos sentamos allí Harry y yo.

Harry mira al frente y fija la mirada en un coche que está mal aparcado a lo lejos.

"Mira Herm, es como el coche de Draco, pero no creo que sea¿no es cierto?"

Yo guardo silencio, ese coche no es muy común aquí en Londres, solo conocía a una persona con ese coche, y era el propio Draco Malfoy.

Ahora estoy empezando a atar cabos, la emoción sube por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al cuello y formar un nudo en la garganta, lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír o explotaré de felicidad.

"Bueno¿os vais a quedar ahí parados¡Vamos, que os quiero enseñar una cosa!" dice Lupin la mar de contento.

Ron y Harry ahora van en cabeza, y yo voy con Remus, y como no puedo aguantar mas le digo pegando saltitos de emoción:

"�¡Draco está aquí, Draco está aquí¿Verdad?"

"Shh es una sorpresa, al parecer Draco llamó a Ron para localizarle, nos explicará lo que paso ahora, pero es que no sé donde está" dice Lupin mirando para los lados.

De repente veo que Harry se para delante de una persona alta, y con túnica negra, que mira hacia abajo, Harry se para en seco y yo me acerco para ver bien quien es.

Me acerco y al oír mis pasos, el sujeto me mira; tiene unos gélidos ojos grises, nunca los vi tan fríos.

Le susurro:

"Harry está ahí, ve a verle"

De repente, los ojos de Draco se derriten literalmente en lágrimas, parece que ha salido de su capa de hielo que le cubría.

Gira la cabeza y ve a Harry, en un momento Harry le mira a los ojos y se acerca corriendo.

"Bueno, creo que nosotros nos deberíamos ir¡ya nos veremos!" dice Lupin sonriendo y arrastrándome con la ayuda de Ron.

"Lupin no me puedes llevar de aquí, es tan bonito, porfa!" le imploro. ¡Es que es tan bonito esto de los reencuentros, estoy llorando yo también.

Al final cedo y nos vamos por donde hemos venido dejando a Harry y al regresado Draco a solas, con la confidencia de la luna que se cierne sobre ellos.

**Harry**

Salgo corriendo hacia Draco, feliz, loco de amor y con ganas de besarle, abrazarle, y susurrarle te quiero.

Salto y le abrazo por el cuello, el me abraza por la cintura, mis ojos son dominados por las lágrimas y mis labios están fríos.

Pongo los pies en el suelo y Draco me acaricia los labios, por fin le veo bien los ojos, son de un gris cálido, y sus labios pintan una sonrisa que será imposible de olvidar.

"Te he echado de menos" es lo único que puede decir Draco, y sigue sonriendo.

Yo me pongo de puntillas y le beso, lo siento como si fuese el primero de toda mi vida, esa calidez, ese cosquilleo, me hace volver a la vida.

"Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti, Harry"

Me abalanzo hacia él y le vuelvo a besar con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez no se va a marchar, esta vez se quedará conmigo y nunca volverá a dejarme solo.

"Vamos a casa ¿si?" le propongo, hace un frío horrible.

Nos metemos en el coche y Draco conduce, le miro las manos y tiene heridas con sangre seca y muchas cicatrices.

"Draco, me tienes que contar muchas cosas sobre lo que pasó" El coche frena y Draco me mira, con ojos sin nada dentro.

"Pero mejor después, ahora no importa nada, ahora solo quiero estar contigo" me dice, y sonríe, en sus ojos vuelve la ternura que un día me enamoró.

Llegamos a mi casa, abro la puerta y veo que no hay nada de Lupin¿dónde estar�?

Draco me besa por el cuello y ahora se que Lupin ha hecho esto, porque ahora viviremos juntos Draco y yo.

Llegamos a mi habitación y nos besamos, acariciamos y susurramos cosas sin sentido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta calidez, pero ahora el cuerpo me arde en deseo y nos dejamos llevar por el amor.

Descansamos en la cama conversando, y yo creo que este es el mejor momento para poder enterarme qué ha hecho durante éstos cinco años.

"Draco, cuéntame qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo"

Draco no habla durante unos minutos, respira profundamente y me mira, yo se lo imploro, tengo derecho a saberlo, quiero enterarme que hizo durante todo este tiempo.

"Empecemos por el principio: Un día me llamó Pansy…."

"¿Pansy Parkinson?" pregunto, el me lo confirma con un gesto de la cabeza y continúa.

"…Y digo que Pansy me llamó y me dijo que Hermione estaba investigando quien era mi pareja, y como tu siempre te negaste a contarlo, pues ella me pregunto que si decía algo o no, yo le dije que no lo hiciese porque no querías que supiese la gente lo nuestro, así que ella me dijo que si quería que nadie supiese nada, pues tendría que pasar una noche con ella¡si! Ya sé que por eso su preferías que la gente se hubiese enterado, pero es que ella me amenazó con ir a buscar a mi padre, pero al final no hizo falta que dijese nada, porque apareció como tú bien sabes."

Guardo silencio y por fin pregunto algo que me carcome los nervios.

"Y… ¿pasó algo entre Pansy y tu?"

Draco se echa a reír…

**FLASH BACK**

Quedo con Pansy en la estación de King Cross, no tengo ni pizca de ganas y menos de hambre, me ha obligado a pedir una mesa en un restaurante que hay en el Callejón Diagon.

Ahí viene, está con una pose un poco estúpida, nunca me había dado cuenta pero anda como si hubiese perdido un caballo (N/A: Con las piernas encorvadas y abiertas, como si el caballo se hubiese escapado de ella).

Lleva un vestido los Picapiedra, con la falda rasgada y la parte de arriba sólo tiene una manga.

Y un escote de los que hacen lucir la delantera, pero para mi gusto, no llama la atención, aunque los obreros de enfrente no opinan lo mismo que yo, porque la están piropeando a más no poder.

"Draco, no te pregunto cómo estás porque ya lo veo" me mira de arriba abajo y me guiña un ojo.

Solamente me da ganas de vomitar, bastante mal lo estoy pasando por lo que le estoy haciendo a Harry como para dedicarme a seguirle sus jueguecitos.

Me coge de un brazo como si fuese una novia bajándose del altar.

"¿Vamos?" Dice sonriendo.

Vamos en mi coche hasta el Callejón Diagon, lo estoy pasando fatal, me ha hecho abrirle la puerta del coche y ayudarla a salir de este.

Vamos, que la gente que nos está viendo por la calle piensa que ella y yo estamos comprometidos.

Una señora regordeta y bajita se acerca a mi y me coge de un brazo haciendo que Pansy y yo nos separáramos.

"�¡Draco¡Ay que me da un patatús¡Es Draco Malfoy!"

Sinceramente, a mi la gente no me decía nada cuando paseaba con el oculto Harry.

"Draco ¿es tu novia?" Dice la mujer, yo guardo silencio, pero Pansy me coge del brazo y sonríe.

"Si, somos pareja, estamos incluso buscando una fecha apropiada para la boda"

Me quedo estático, no puedo responder ni defenderme, ahora esa señora que tiene pinta de Maruja va a dedicarse a publicarlo por toda la Comunidad Mágica (es para exagerar, pero realmente seguro que será así).

La señora se va y toda la gente que antes caminaba, nos rodea dejando un espacio.

"Vamos querido" dice Pansy.

Yo aguanto por Harry, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes y no se como hacerlo.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, yo intento ponerme en un sitio mas escondido, pero Pansy no me deja.

Pedimos vino mientras la comida viene.

"Seguro que no te lo estas pasando tan mal como creías ¿eh?" dice Pansy mientras hace círculos con el borde de la copa.

"Pues sinceramente…"

"No quiero que seas sincero, sólo quiero que concedas mi deseo…ya verás que al final de la noche no piensas lo mismo que ahora…te voy a hacer gozar de placer"

Espera un momento… ¿Qué? No-Me-Voy-A-Acostar-Con-Pansy.

"Eso no entraba en el contrato" Digo sin perder el control.

"Pero lo meto yo ahora… ¿o es que te vas a negar?"

Me como las palabras para no estropearlo más y para que Pansy no meta más baza.

Llega la comida, no tengo ganas de comer, ya parece que Pansy tampoco porque me esta mirando, y estoy notando una punta de tacón en mi rodilla.

Empiezo a probar la comida, haciendo caso omiso al pie que está en mi pierna.

Como en silencio y sin quitar el plato de la comida, la cólera está ascendiendo desde mi pierna hasta mis ojos, el pulso me tiembla.

Me levanto de un salto de la mesa y grito:

"�¿ME QUIERES DEJAR EN PAZ!"

Todo el restaurante me mira y yo voy corriendo al baño a ver si me puedo escapar de alguna forma, no puedo estar con esa mujer a menos de 30 metros de distancia.

Corro y cierro fuertemente la puerta del baño, no hay nadie, llego al lavabo y me mojo la cara, para ver si me puedo ahogar, pero no puedo.

Me siento en el wáter con la tapa cerrada y pongo las manos tapándome la cara.

Estoy hiperventilando.

Me quiero deshacer de esta mujer y no encuentro como…intento buscar un conducto de ventilación, pero no hay nada.

Entra alguien al baño, yo pongo los pies en la taza para que nadie me vea, oigo unos pasos demasiado sonoros.

No. No es posible.

¿No puedo ni entrar al baño yo solo?

"¿Draco? Sal, tenemos que hablar cariño, no hay nadie."

Me parece absurdo esconderme así que salgo a regañadientes.

Pansy esta sentada en la encimera de los lavabos con las piernas abiertas, pero no se le ve nada porque se lo tapa con la mano.

Me tapo los ojos automáticamente.

"¡Pansy para!" digo asqueado.

"¿Por qué?"

Pego un salto, porque noto que su voz está muy cerca de mi oído, y su venenoso aliento roza mi piel.

Camino hacia atrás para alejarme de ella, pero una pared me impide el paso.

Pierdo las fuerzas y Pansy logra quitarme las manos que tapan mis ojos.

Su mirada penetra en mis pupilas y por una vez en mi vida tengo miedo de esa mujer.

Se acerca a mi boca, y nuestros labios rozan, unos labios fríos, y los míos, cerrados y temblorosos no quieren abrirse.

La boca de Pansy pasa de largo por mi boca y se acerca a mi oído derecho y susurra:

"Te voy a hacer pagar todos estos años de dolor, me voy a vengar por todo lo que me hiciste pagar Draco Malfoy".

Ahora comprendo por qué Pansy me hace esto.

"Pansy…yo…te pido perdón, se verdad, perdóname, haz lo que quieras, pero por favor…"

Una lágrima surca la mejilla de la chica, sus azules ojos se esconden, ella desiste y me suelta, camina y se sienta en la pared del baño a llorar.

No sé que hacer, no me puedo fiar de ella, pero al ver esas lágrimas que corren por su tez y al comprender la frase que me dijo, me acerco a ella y me agacho a mirarla.

Levanto su cara, y veo que sus ojos están increíblemente más azules, más puros, que como los había visto antes, llorar le ha limpiado el alma.

Le pregunto:

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin llorar?"

Ella me mira, su maquillaje, que se había puesto para ir como una princesa, se había ido con sus lágrimas, al igual que se fue alguna vez su ilusión.

"Muchos años, todo me lo guardaba hacia dentro, desde que estaba en Hogwarts, desde que te empecé a amar, desde que tu me empezaste a odiar…"

La culpa cae sobre mí tan pesada que no puedo levantar la cabeza a mirarla.

Susurro:

"Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname"

Ella me mira sonriendo:

"Eh, yo sé que has cambiado, se que Potter te ha cambiado, y sé que eres feliz, así que por favor perdóname tu a mi y vuelve con él, yo me voy a marchar muy lejos para olvidarte, para sacarte de mi cabeza. Yo solamente te deseo que seas feliz el resto de tu vida, siempre te recordaré."

Solo se me ocurre abrazarla, pidiéndola perdón.

"Si no me amas, no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo, yo te voy a querer siempre, pero sé que como no vas a corresponderme jamás, deseo que seas feliz con la persona que tu amas."

Se levantó y se fue. Quizás no la volveré a ver jamás.

Es muy tarde, prefiero no ir a ver a Harry, si que voy a mi casa con una sensación extraña en mi interior.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Luego me levanté y apareció esa cosa en el periódico, pero sé que no lo hizo Hermione, sino Cooper, un compañero suyo que consiguió contactar con mi padre" Dice Draco.

Yo estoy todavía pensando en Pansy y en su actitud, ella dejó a Draco porque estaba feliz conmigo, cambió mucho esa mujer.

Nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

"Y entonces qué pasó después, cuando vino tu padre y luchasteis."

Draco continua la historia

"Pues poco mas, el me llevo consigo y estuvimos en una especie de isla, digo especie, porque era de tierra negra y el mar era rojo. Mi padre me explico mientras se moría poco a poco que me había echado un conjuro de mezcla de colores"

"¿Por qué te dijo esto?" pregunto.

"Porque se sentía culpable, dijo que el no podía impedir que dejase de amarte, el solo podía separarme de ti, y lo consiguió en todo este tiempo"

Guardo silencio y pienso en todo lo que me ha estado contando, pero todavía me queda una pregunta.

"¿Y por qué no volviste antes?"

Draco suspira y sonríe, me mira y dice:

"¿Crees que te abandoné por puro gusto? Claro que no, el hechizo de mi padre me impedía tener contacto alguno contigo y con la gente de tu alrededor, visité hechiceros, curanderos, de todo, pero no consiguieron quitarme este maldito hechizo. Pero un día, hace dos semanas, coincidí con una persona que me ayudó, se lo agradeceré para siempre.

"¿Quién era esa persona?"

Draco guarda silencio.

"Este será el primer y último secreto que te guarde Harry"

Me he quedado con ganas de saberlo, pero supongo que podré superarlo.

Ahora ya no me importa, estoy con Draco.

"Por cierto, Hermione y Ron se van a casar"

Draco me mira y sonríe.

"¿Cuándo será la boda?"

"No lo sé creo que por marzo, pero yo soy el padrino de la boda" digo y sonrió.

"Pues habrá que ir ¿no?" dice Draco como si le molestase asistir a la ceremonia.

"¡Pues claro¡Son nuestros amigos!" le digo con enfado

"Quería saber qué pasaba si no vamos" dice sonriendo.

No le hago caso a lo que me dice, pero le beso con todas mis fuerzas.

Ahora me vuelvo a sentir completo.

"Te quiero, y nunca mas te abandonaré" me dice Draco

"Yo también te quiero Draco"

No sé como pude dudarlo alguna que otra vez.

Sin duda alguna el destino nos puso esta prueba.

Me he dado cuenta de que el amor es irrompible cuando se quiere de verdad.

**FIN**

Hola! Ya por fin está acabado! Me ha costao hacerlo, y el bastante largo comparado con los otros!

¿Qué tal os ha parecido lo de Pansy?

Es que creo que me he pasado con lo ella, y yo siempre pienso que si una persona es mala, es por algo, todo siempre tiene su causa.

He terminado este fic un día en el que no para de nevar, en Madrid.

Empecé este fic sin inspiración, pero poco a poco por vuestro apoyo he conseguido terminarlo muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Quizás si no lo hubiese escrito no hubiese conocido mas a mis amigas y no sabría todavía que camino tomar en cuanto a mi vida.

Os lo quiero agradecer a todas.

A mis amigas, a mis lectoras y a los escritores que me han hecho saber que es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro.

Bueno, después de este momento quiero deciros que como no se que escribiré ahora, he pensado en que me podríais dar algunas ideas.

Y si queréis saber como es la boda de Ron y Herm solo me tenéis que pedir el epilogo.

En cuanto a la persona que ayudo a Draco a deshacer el hechizo, quizás algún día diga quien es, pero acepto concursos a ver quien acierta jajja.

Y ahora os dejo, a lo mejor no ha merecido la pena escribir el capitulo tan largo, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeseis por review, o por MSN.

Un beso

**NäTÿBläcK**


	9. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Me anudo la corbata por cuarta vez con un poco de prisa, pues Harry me está gritando:

"Draco, apúrate o llegaremos tarde, ¡qué soy el padrino!"

Se le ha subido un poco a la cabeza eso de que es el padrino de la boda de Hermione y Ron, realmente lo comprendo y me hace ilusión verlo tan feliz.

"¡Bah! A la mierda" grito soltando el nudo desesperado, nunca me gustaron las corbatas, me gusta mas ir con un botón desabrochado y ya.

Harry pasa por mi lado a toda prisa, yo estoy frente a un espejo, pero cuando se da cuenta de que estoy aquí retrocede de una zancada y me mira.

"Fascinante" comenta, yo le respondo con una sonrisa "Esa camisa celeste te favorece, y…¡cómo podría haber pensado que la corbata te quedaría mejor!"

Mientras dice lo ultimo pasa mi mano por la parte descubierta de mi torso.

"Pero…"continua "…creo que es mejor que te dejes el pelo sin gomina, suelto, como a lo loco" dice mientras me alborota el pelo.

Al principio no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que me propone, pero si me miro mejor…si, tiene razón.

"Además este mechón me encanta" dice mientras me retira un mechón de mi pelo que tapa mis ojos y me besa.

Miro a Harry con cara de preocupación y resoplo.

"¿Qué pasa, Draco?"

Mis ojos chocan contra sus iris color jade y le digo:

"Que creo que a lo mejor llegamos un poco tarde"

"Estarás de coña, Draco creo que este no es momen…" Le beso y nos caemos en la cama con risas y comentarios contradictorios por parte de Harry tipo: Draco, llegamos tarde, por favor vamos, que soy el padrino.

Pero al final Harry se rinde y me sigue el juego de caricias que nos llevará…a…bueno, ustedes saben ¿no?

Cuando acabamos, cansadísimos en la cama, Harry mira el reloj y pega un brinco mientras empieza a vestirse.

"¡¡DRACO! Son las doce y media, tendría que estar ya allí, la boda ha empezado."

Yo sigo en la cama mirándole divertido mientras se sigue vistiendo tan aprisa.

"Vístete despacio, que tienes prisa" Le digo, un refrán es muy bueno para sacarle de sus casillas.

Harry se cae al suelo mientras se coloca la pernera del pantalón y se levanta.

"¿Qué haces ahí todavía? ¡Vamos! ¡Vístete!" Me ordena.

Yo al final accedo, pero más que nada porque tiene razón, llegamos un poco tarde.

Termino de vestirme y me siento en el sillón a esperarle, después de unos segundos, aparece vestido otra vez.

"Recuérdame que no te vuelva a hacerte caso" me dice mientras coge las llaves del coche.

Vamos a la iglesia sin hablar en ningún momento, Harry tiene muy mal humor.

Llegamos a la puerta del templo y vemos que está cerrada, empiezo a empujar, a la primera intentona, no se abre, a la segunda tampoco, pero a la tercera pego un fuerte golpe gracias a que Harry me ayuda y la puerta se abre con tal fuerza que mi novio sale despedido y cae de bruces en mitad del pasillo de la iglesia.

La iglesia está completa, y puedo ver muchas pamelas de distintos colores y miles de caras mirando a Harry, algunas personas divertidas, otras, escandalizadas.

Miro al fondo de la iglesia y veo a Ron riéndose de Harry y Hermione feliz, pero seria en estos momentos.

Ella esta espléndida, no lleva un vestido de boda tradicional, sino un vestido blanco de raso, de cuello de barco y largo, pero no con mucha cola.

Nada fuera de lo normal, pero su belleza resalta por la felicidad que irradia.

Ella se da cuenta de que la miro, y me sonríe, decido ayudar a levantar a Harry y me siento en el fondo de la iglesia mientras él se va al altar.

"Señor Potter, creo que la puntualidad no es lo suyo" dice el cura.

Cuando Harry escucha esa frase se queda parado a escasos metros del altar, levanta la cabeza y pega un salto.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Pregunta.

Yo, que no veo por qué Harry pregunta eso, y no veo el rostro del cura porque soy miope, me siento al lado de una señora de unos treinta años que lleva un cigarro en la mano.

Educadamente le digo susurrando:

"Perdone, pero... en la iglesia no se puede fumar"

La señora me mira, es una mujer castaña de ojos negros como el ébano, y me contesta sin cuidar el volumen de su voz:

"¿Quién me lo impide?"

Me parece absurdo discutir así que me como la desagradable contestación y empiezo a escuchar la misa.

Pasa una hora y todavía está el cura diciendo que no sequé de que el amor no se puede destruir con pociones o algo así, la verdad es que no le escucho.

Mientras pienso en mis cosas, me doy cuenta que no sé quien es la madrina de la boda, no es la señora Weasley... es más jovencita, con unos rizos morenos que resbalan por su espalda.

La ceremonia termina, veo la felicidad de Hermione, cuando el cura dice: "Puede besar a la novia" Ron la coge de las manos, le dice algo y la besa, con un beso tierno y sincero, un beso de amor.

Toda la sala rompe en aplausos, admirados por la atmósfera de amor que han formado tan solo dos personas.

Veo a Harry que se limpia las lágrimas, y yo estoy también a punto.

Salimos de la iglesia todos los invitados, y yo me reúno con Harry y me dice:

"Es tan bonito..."

Yo le abrazo emocionado también.

Salen los novios radiantes de felicidad y todos tiramos arroz riendo por la cara de Ron.

Los novios no se separan en ningún momento, no se pueden mover porque están rodeados de gente que les felicita, al final deciden hacerse las fotos en la salida de la iglesia.

Se hacen una foto con los amigos, estamos todos posando para la foto, pero de repente dice Hermione:

"Un momento, falta alguien"

De repente sale de la puerta un hombre que me es familiar, por su vestimenta sé que es el cura, pero no me doy ahora mismo cuenta de quién es.

Posamos para la foto, y terminamos esparcidos por todo el jardín de la iglesia, Harry está hablando con Ginny y oigo que alguien me dice a las espaldas:

"Señor Malfoy... cuanto tiempo"

Estoy en una mesa sentado mientras Harry baila con Hermione, solamente estoy yo en la mesa de doce personas, bebiendo champán como si de agua se tratase, ya se me está nublando la vista.

Llega Harry acalorado y me da un fugaz beso:

"Draco, ¡ven a bailar!"

Yo no tengo ganas de cachondeo así que le digo que no quiero, pero como es un pesado, me empieza a tirar del brazo.

Al final accedo, y bailamos la conga por toda la sala, realmente me lo estoy pasando bien, pero me canso y decido sentarme a descansar un poco.

En mi mesa hay una persona que no identifico, bueno, sé que es una mujer, pero no más.

Me siento y le digo:

"Hola soy Draco Malf..." Me quedo estático mirando a la mujer que tengo enfrente, no es nada mas ni nada menos que Pansy.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto sonriendo

Ella me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla, mientras me dice al oído:

"Yo era la madrina, Hermione y yo nos hicimos amigas por circunstancias que... bueno... ¿y tu que tal?" me dice

"Todavía te agradezco que me ayudases con todo esto, si no fuese por ti... no sé que podría haber hecho"

Pansy fue la mujer que me ayudo a destruir el hechizo que nos separaba a Harry y a mi, me la encontré en una ciudad que ni siquiera recuerdo ya y me ayudó.

"Draco, siempre estaré para ayudarte"

Le sonrío y hablamos de lo que hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo. Al final aparece Hermione:

"Draco, ¡viste a Pansy! Me contó todo, sé que ella te ayudó con un simple Ettassio, no te ofendas Pansy, pero ese hechizo era muy fácil" comenta

"Si Herm, pero era un simple Ettassio que si lo intentaba deshacer a Draco le salían hormigas de las orejas, ¿Recuerdas?" Me dice Pansy.

Yo la miro con cara de enfado, es cierto, cada vez que siento un cosquilleo creo que son las hormigas que vienen a contraatacar o algo así.

Hermione guarda silencio y se ríe de mi, lo comprendo, yo también me divierto conmigo mismo cuando me aburro.

Harry llega y se sienta con nosotros mientras bebe una vaso de coñac rápidamente.

"Harry, no creo que debas beber mas" le advierto.

Harry me mira con cara lujuriosa y me dice.

"Tienes razón, creo que debería probar otras cosas ¿no crees?".

Yo levanto una ceja en forma sarcástica y el mira hacia abajo resignado y rectifica:

"Vale, lo dejo ya. Si no quieres, pues no quieres"

"No te rindas tan fácilmente querido Potter" digo mientras me cambio de asiento, pues Pansy y Hermione se habían marchado.

"Entonces...¿qué quieres que haga para conseguir lo que quiero?"

Yo le pongo una cara intentando decirle algo estilo como "tu sabrás".

De repente me coge del cuello y me da un beso que casi me quedo sin aire, nunca le vi tan apasionado.

Cuando acabó el beso, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y estaban todos los invitados mirándonos con la boca abierta y en un silencio abrumador.

De repente se oyen unas palmadas que poco a poco se convierte en una ovación.

"¡Así se hace!" dice un chico de unos veinte años.

Harry y yo estamos abrazados, y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué Harry hizo eso.

"Para que veas que no tengo miedo de lo que piensen los demás, no me avergüenzo de amarte, porque es lo mas bonito que me ha pasado en la vida"

Sonrío y sigo escuchando los comentarios de la gente:

"Y yo que pensé que estaba contigo" decía una señora a Pansy y esta contesta:

"Pues ve que no, eso solo eran rumores"

la señora asiente y sigue aplaudiendo, después de unos minutos todo vuelve a la normalidad, y Harry llama a Hermione para que se siente con nosotros.

"Herm, ¿tu sigues sin tener empleo?" le pregunta

Ella asiente y agacha la cabeza.

"Pues eso se va a acabar, porque vamos a concederte una entrevista a fondo para que se deshagan los rumores y para que echen a ese asqueroso de Cooper" continua Harry.

A Hermione le brillan los ojos, a mi me parece muy buena la idea asi que le sonrío también y terminamos abrazados los tres.

"Gracias, gracias de verdad, voy ahora mismo a por el cuaderno para haceros la entrevista ya mismo"

Herm se levanta y sale corriendo de la sala.

"¿De verdad que quieres hacerlo?" le pregunto

"Claro, Hermione nos ha ayudado, es lo menos que podemos hacer"

"Tienes razón cariño"

Aparece Hermione con un cuaderno y se sienta enfrente nuestro:

"Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?"

Han pasado dos semanas desde la boda de Hermione, Harry y yo estamos viviendo juntos, y Ron y Herm viven en el piso de debajo de nosotros, así que estamos siempre en contacto.

Me levanto de la cama con solo los pantalones del pijama y me dirigo a la cocina, donde me sirvo un café bien cargado y cojo el periódico que trae hoy la lechuza (que por cierto no se por donde entra nunca).

Meto el dinero en su bolsa y le doy unos copos de maíz, así ella se va contenta y mañana no me trae el periódico lleno de excrementos en venganza.

Miro la primera plana del dominical de profeta y entonces empiezo a gritar:

"¡¡Harry la entrevista de Hermione!"

La foto de la portada somos Harry, yo y Hermione con el vestido de novia en la mesa donde nos hizo la entrevista.

Busco las hojas dentro de la revista y empiezo a leer en alto para que Harry la oiga desde la habitación, y si esta dormido para que se despierte:

Exclusiva 

**Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pareja oficial.**

**La pareja nos ha concedido la entrevista para deshacer**

**Esos rumores que casi hacen destruir una historia **

**De amor que dura desde el sexto curso en Hogwarts**

**La pareja afirma que nunca fue fácil su relación**

**Debido a los impedimentos de por ser quienes eran.**

** Créeme, nadie podía aceptar que Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo Mágico estuviese saliendo con el hijo del mayor siervo de su enemigo **

**dice Harry Potter.**

**Como mucha gente se debe preguntar: ¿cómo es que si se odiaban tanto, al final se aman como si fuese lo único en esta vida.**

** Del amor al odio hay solamente un paso comenta divertido Draco Malfoy.**

Termino de leer la entrevista y cierro la revista con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué sonríes Draco?" me dice Harry que llega al salón.

"Porque soy feliz, ¿acaso tu no lo eres?" le digo mirándole, él se levanta y me abraza.

"Más feliz que nunca Draco"

Me besa y recuerdo lo que dijo Hermione en la entrevista: _ ¿Cómo es que si se odian tanto, al final se aman como si fuese lo único en esta vida? _

No es que sea lo único en esta vida, es que amarte, Harry, es mi vida.

FIN 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Ooooola! Ya terminé! ¿qué tal os pareció el epílogo? Por cierto...me he puesto muy triste porque sólo recibí un RR pero decidí terminarlo para darme otra oportunidad, asi que por favor, si os ha aburrido, si os ha gustado, si me quereis tirar tomates o lo que sea dejadme RR...que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que se siente...

Por cierto...si quieren saber quien era el cura...dejadme un review y yo hare un chap contestándolos y descubriendo el nombre del sacerdote misterioso...ahora os dejo y espero veros en un proximo fic (que por cierto ya lo tengo pensado xDD, es Slash! Harry Draco)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dieron su apoyo y os quiero a todos.

Rocy Gracias por dejarme un RR espero que te haya gustado el epilogo!

Un beso

NäTÿBläcK


End file.
